Clark Kent and the HalfBlood Kryptonian
by Kenny0208
Summary: Clark learns that he has a half-brother and needs to find him to help with his emerging powers. Set during Half-Blood Prince, slight AU, surprise slash pairing later.
1. Harry's Dream

For this story, I brought the story of Harry Potter into the same time-line as Smallville Season 9. The Potters were married in November 1992, Harry was born in July 1993, and his parents killed in October 1994. Clark was around 3 when his ship landed in Smallville in October 1989, which would have made him born in 1986, which makes him about 7 years older than Harry.

**November, 1992**

Lily could not have been happier when she stepped out through the front doors of the small church. There were many reasons for this glorious feeling of satisfaction. The sun was shining, birds were singing, she was surrounded by friends, her sister stayed home. The greatest reason of all, however, was that she woke up that morning as Ms. Lily Evans, but she had just become Mrs. Lily Potter.

She walked towards the large tent out front with James Potter by her side, returning every grin she met, hearing offers of congratulations, holding up the hem of her flowing white gown so none of the well-wishers could step on it. They both stepped into the center of the dance floor for the couple's first dance.

"Now ladies and gentleman, can we please clear the dance floor for the couples' first dance as husband and wife," they heard someone say, but they weren't paying much attention. They began to move around the dance floor, seeing no one but each other. They laughed happily when they stumbled a few times.

They had been dancing for about fifteen minutes and the guests had all joined on the dance floor when James spoke, "Would you like some Champagne?"

"Yes, please," they moved to the tables at the edge of the tent, out of the way of the other dancers.

As he walked over to the table with the refreshments, she heard a voice behind her, "You looked beautiful out there," she turned around, startled, to find a man with jet black hair with vivid blue eyes.

"Joe, what are you doing here? I thought you were going home,"

"I am. I just wanted to say goodbye first, and that there's no hard feelings," he said, looking up towards James, who was talking animatedly to Sirius, "I know that you and i weren't meant to be, but I'll always remember the time we had together,"

Lily took his hand affectionately, "It means so much to me that you understand, but what's this goodbye business? We can still see each other, as friends. You're going home, not another planet," he smiled at what she said. If she only knew…

"It's more complicated than that," he began, but James walked back over with two glasses of champagne.

He smiled good-naturedly at 'Joe', "Joe, I thought you'd be back in America by now."

"I was just on my way to the airport," he failed to notice James's confused look, "I just wanted to congratulate the happy couple," he held out his hand to shake James's. Then Lily pulled him into a short, friendly hug, Goodbye to you both, and I wish you a long and happy life together."

"Goodbye, Joe," they both said, as said man was walking away. 'Joe' made sure that they had rejoined the party before running away faster than the human eye could see.

**Present Day, August, 2009**

Harry Potter woke from a very troubling sleep. Judging by the moonlight and the snores coming from Ron, he guesses that it was either very late at night, or very early in the morning. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was _2:15._ Careful not to wake Ron, he crept out of the room and down the stairs to get a glass of water. Ever since his sixteenth birthday he had been having strange dreams. These were not the insights into the Dark Lord's mind that left him in excruciating pain, clutching his scar covered in cold sweat; but there was always this voice that spoke to him, almost soothingly. He never caught complete sentences, just bits and pieces.

…_your father …Jor-El …Krypton … Kal-El_

Along with the voice, he kept having visions. There was this large, magnificent castle, for lack of a better word, made entirely of ice or crystal. Then there was a man in a black cloak with a white 'S' inside of a pentagon on his chest. His face was always covered in shadow. Harry had no idea what these dreams meant, but there was some comfort in the fact that he never woke up in a cold sweat with his scar aching.

Stepping down the stairs, avoiding the ones that creaked, he was surprised to find someone already in the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry, dear, you startled me!" Mrs. Weasley said with a chuckle. She was obviously in the process of starting breakfast.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I was just coming down for a glass of water."

" Oh, let me get that for you," she grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and filled it with water for the young wizard.

"Thank you," he took a sip of the cool water.

"Have you still been having dreams, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley, concern etched in the lines of her face.

Harry thought about it, and then decided there's no harm in telling her, "I have been having strange dreams, but they're not the same ones as I was having a few months ago. Dumbledore told me that Voldemort," she flinched visibly at the name, "Has been blocking me since the department of mysteries."

"But what about the new dreams?" she asked, lifting his head to look him in the eyes.

"I don't think they're anything to worry about. My scar never hurts when I have them. I don't think that they even mean anything."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Alright, but if they become a little too real for you please talk to someone about them,"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry with a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley smiled back brightly at the boy that was her son in everything but blood, "Now why don't you catch a few more hours' sleep while I start breakfast." She gave him a little nudge toward the stairs.

He lay back down in his bed and tried to fall back to sleep, not knowing that his life was about to become even more complicated.

**Kent Farm, Smallville, Kansas**

Clark woke with the roosters at around 5:30, 6:00. He began his morning routine of dressing in jeans and boots, eating a quick breakfast, heading out to feed the animals, fixing the fence where it was needed, and then heading back inside for a shower. When he came downstairs, he was met by Lois, thankfully with two cups of coffee.

"Morning, Smallville. Figured we could start the day off with a nice caffeine buzz," she said as she handed him his coffee.

"Thanks. How's that story coming along on that weird symbol that's been appearing all over Metropolis?"

"Actually, I've got a theory. I think that the Blur is using it as a calling card,"

"Really? Well I guess it's more creative than a three-slash 'Z'." Lois chuckled slightly as she sipped her coffee.

"Let's get goin', Smallville. We got a deadline to meet."

**I had to go back and change the year that the Potters were married. OMG I can't believe I screwed that up LOL. Anyway, Chapter 2 up soon.**


	2. The Fortress

**The Fortress**

**The Burrow's Back Yard**

"I've got one!" Ron shouted from one of the bushes. He pulled himself out of the bush clutching a squat garden gnome that was kicking furiously at its captor. He, Harry and Hermione were all in the back trying to catch the gnomes; they were making a contest of it to see who could catch the most before dinner.

Harry yelped as one bit into his finger, tiny jagged teeth digging into tender flesh, "I hate these things!"

"I don't know, this one's kind of sweet," said Hermione, as one of the gnomes hugged close to her.

"Hermione," said Ron, trying not to laugh at her, "look at its hands,"

Hermione looked down to see what Ron was talking about, and then angrily slapped the gnome's hands away and dropped him to the ground. Harry and Ron could no longer hold in the laughter. Hermione just glared daggers at the two boys as they fell to the ground; she tried to remain as dignified as possible.

"Wait… until… Fred and George hear… Hermione got felt up by a gnome!" Ron exclaimed through his fits of laughter.

"Honestly, when are you going to grow up, Ronald? And Harry, you're supposed to be the mature one of the two of you!"

"It's not like we can't use a good laugh nowadays," said Harry, finally calming down. When the other two finally caught their breath, they all went back to the task at hand.

Hermione paid close attention to Harry. She noticed that he seemed normal when around others, but when he was left to himself, he seemed distracted. "How have you been holding up, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry didn't like her tone of voice; it was like an interrogation disguised as small talk, "As well as can be expected I'd guess, with a war going on and everything,"

"I mean since Sirius…" she paused to let the name sink in. They had tried not talking about Sirius much this summer because it might cause Harry to retreat back into his shell that was he did just before summer, after the Department of Mysteries. But she knew that he would have to talk about it eventually and she at least wanted her friend to know that she and Ron were there if he needed.

Harry's heart clenched at the mention of his godfather, "I'm fine, Hermione. But I really can't talk about Sirius right now."

Hermione was about to protest with him, but she felt a light touch on her elbow. She turned to see Ron behind her shaking his head as if to say _let it go. He'll come to us if he needs to talk._ He really could be very insightful when it came to one of his friends.

"Well, that's the last of them," said Harry, heaving the last gnome across the field; none of the three seemed to realize that he hadn't broken a sweat through the entire ordeal, "I think I'll go for a short walk before dinner." Hermione paled noticeably when he said this, though Harry mistook the reason for it, "Don't worry, I'll stay within the wards"

Hermione was feeling guilty to have upset him enough to want to go off on his own, but she knew that she couldn't say or do anything to make him change his mind, so she just nodded her head.

Harry remembered Ron showing him a path on their land that ran around the nearby field and a little bit into the woods, but still inside the protective wards, and then circles back around to the house. Once Harry found the path, he tried to get as far from the house as he could. He hated being reminded of Sirius's death. He was trying to go back to living life and spending time with friends, like he told Dumbledore he would, but he still avoided the subject like the plague. Every time it came up, he was reminded of the guilt because it was his own stupidity that, however indirectly, caused his death. Then the guilt would turn into anger at Bellatrix Lestrange because it was her wand that had caused him to fall through that veil. Then of course thinking of Bellatrix would lead to thoughts of Voldemort and then a crippling fear and one word echoing through his head: _How? How is a kid like me going to defeat the most powerful Dark Wizard in over a century? How am I supposed to survive?_

All the different thoughts and emotions running through his head finally became too much and he began screaming at the top of his lungs, "AHHHHHH!" He let out several more frustrated yells, not caring who heard, before letting himself collapse onto the path, gasping for air. "Why do I have to be the one to stop him? I'm not ready for this… I just want a normal life with normal teenage problems and without a maniac trying to kill me… How am I ever going to beat him?"

Suddenly he became dizzy as a vision hit him. He was in the crystal castle again. In the center of the structure was a podium or consul that began glowing brightly. He then heard the voice again: _My Son._ As quickly as it started the vision ended. Then he heard a high pitched ringing that caused him to clutch his ears and scream out in pain. The last thing he saw was several pairs of feet running towards him before he blacked out.

**Daily Planet**

_Kal-El…_ Clark heard it as he was sitting at his desk working on his story. It was almost too soft for him to hear, but he caught it none the less. _Kal-El, you and Kara must come to the Fortress._

"Hey, Lois, I've got to head out for a bit. I've got an errand to run; I just remembered."

"Whatever, Smallville," said Lois, not looking up from her computer, cradling her cup of coffee.

As he stepped out of the elevator, Clark pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number and held it to his ear, "Kara, We need to head to the Fortress…Alright, meet you there."

When he knew no one could see, he took off at super-speed. He arrived seconds later at the Fortress of Solitude in the Arctic, wearing his black trench coat, jeans and shirt with the House of El crest..

"I'm here, Kal," said Kara as she landed behind him, startling him.

_I don't think I'll ever get used to that!_ Kara was wearing the usual Kent primaries: short, blue-jean shorts, white sleeveless shirt and red vest. "Do you always have to land like that?" asked Clark.

Kara glared at him, "Sorry, Clark. Next time I'll build a cell tower here in the _Arctic_ and text you when I'm landing."

Clark rolled his eyes as they both entered the Fortress. The Arctic Palace seemed to come alive with refracted sunlight as they entered. Clark walked straight up to the consul in the center of the main chamber.

As he approached, the consul began to glow, "We're here, Jor-El. Why did you need us to come here?"

"I have much to tell you, Kal-El," came the unearthly voice of Jor-El, "Another member of the House of El is in need of your help,"

Clark and Kara looked at each other, confused, "What do you mean? I thought that we were the last."

"I have withheld this information from you until the time was right. But time is now wasting,"

"As you know, all Kryptonians, upon reaching adulthood, would be sent to Earth as a rite of passage."

"Yes, I know. That is how you met Lana Lang's Great Aunt in the sixties," said Clark.

Jor-El continued as if there had been no interruption, "The journey to and from Earth would be accomplished through the use of portals designed to transport someone instantaneously across the universe."

"We know all of that," said Kara.

"In the last decade of the planet Krypton's existence, the planet began to quake with tremors. At first, the tremors were mild and only happened periodically. Eventually, however, they became much worse, and much less time passed between the quakes."

"One day, one of the portals was damaged during one particularly devastating quake. It took me days to repair. When I felt that it was in proper working order, I tested it. There was a malfunction, however, that sent me seventeen years into the future of Earth."

"How were you able to get back to Krypton at the right time?" asked Clark.

"Eventually my fellow scientists were able to determine the problem and my whereabouts. They retrieved me from Earth in the year 1992, and we made the proper repairs."

"While on Earth, however, I traveled to London, England; I met a young woman by the name of Lily Evans," as he spoke, a giant glowing crystal rose up behind the consul. When the glow ebbed away, it left the image of a pretty woman with dark red hair and vivid emerald eyes, "During my stay, we became very close…"

"Spare us the details," Kara mumbled. She was glaring at the image, as she had been very close to her aunt Lara.

"Unfortunately, our romance was to be short-lived, because she loved another. I left for Krypton on their wedding day."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but what does all this have to do with what you need us to do?"

"After my return to Krypton, I married your mother and became well known for my scientific discoveries,"

"Yes, we know that much already," Clark was becoming impatient, and he was slightly angry that there had been another woman before his mother.

"You also know the rest of the story of how I foresaw the demise of our planet and how I sent you to the Kents equipped with all Kryptonian knowledge within the crystal that built this fortress."

"As you know, the entire structure along with its sensors is in tune with our bloodline. Kal-El, the day that you used the Crystal of Knowledge to raise the Fortress, you were under the belief that you were the last of the House of El. However, I sensed another,"

"You mean me?" asked Kara.

"Yes, Kara I did sense you, but there was another as well,"

This got both their attentions, "What are you trying to tell us?" asked Clark,

"I detected the presence of a young half Kryptonian of our bloodline. The only logical way to explain it is that Lily must have had a son born of our affair."

"So… so what are you saying? That I h-have a brother?" asked Clark, not daring to believe it yet.

"Yes, Kal-El," Clark and Kara looked at each other as if wanting confirmation that they were hearing the same thing, "His powers seemed to be developing at a much slower rate because of his part-human physiology. My sensors, however, inform me that he is in great danger almost every second. For this reason, I have been forced to allow his powers to emerge immediately."

"You mean that he's been without his powers all this time and now they're just going to start coming out without him knowing how or why it's happening?" Clark asked, horrified at the thought.

"He needs guidance, Kal-El. You and Kara must find him and teach him of his developing powers and be there for him through any trials he may face."

"You say he's in constant danger. What danger?" asked Kara.

"For some reason, my sensors were unable to detect the reason or source of the danger."

"How can we find him?" asked Clark.

"I can give you the names of three people that you may use to locate him. The first is, of course, Lily Evans, though you may also look for Lily Potter. The second is her husband James Potter. The third would be her sister, Petunia Evans."

Clark filed the names into his near perfect memory, "We'll find him," he was determined to find this new blood relative. He and Kara then sped off to talk to the only person that he knew could track down any one of these people.

* * *

><p>I changed the part where Jor-El tells how he ended up in 1992. I hadn't watched the episode where he was in the 60's in a long time when I originally wrote this, so I needed to fix it.<p> 


	3. Finding Harry

**Finding Harry**

**The Burrow**

Harry woke to find himself comfortable in his bed. Looking around to the bedside table, he found his glasses. He got up, went out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen to find the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione, muttering worriedly about him.

"Oh, Harry, you're awake!" Mrs. Weasley scooped him into one of her suffocating hugs, "How do you feel?" she held him at arm's length to look him over.

"Fine, I guess. What happened?" he asked, confused.

"Don't you remember, mate?"

"No."

"All we know is that you were going for a walk…" began Hermione.

"After a while we heard you screaming bloody murder. When we showed up, you were out. We didn't know what happened to you, mate," as Ron finished, he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze; or he tried to. Ron began squeezing up and down Harry's arm with a confused look on his face, "I guess tossing all of those gnomes helped you build up some muscle mass, mate."

"Geroff," said Harry, shaking Ron's hand off.

"If you're really feeling alright, then I guess you can eat dinner with the rest of us instead of up in your room. But let's all keep an eye on him over the next few days," she said this last part to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine, really," said Harry.

"If you say so, dear," Mrs. Weasley humored him as she led him into the kitchen.

The kitchen was soon filled with the sounds of laughter and excited chatter. Everyone ate triple helpings of Mrs. Weasleys food and caught up on news of the war that was heard through the Order.

Halfway through the meal, however, Harry noticed something strange. He was looking at Fred, who was sitting right across from him. He could tell it was Fred, or at least one of the twins, but there was a slight blur around the edges that wasn't there before. He couldn't even make out the freckles on the twin's nose anymore. He held a hand experimentally in front of his face. It was the same, blurred at the edge.

Hermione was just looking in his general direction when she saw Harry taking off his glasses and began to wipe them off on his shirt. When he put them back on, he was squinting slightly. "Is something wrong with your glasses, Harry?"

"I don't know what's wrong with them. I guess I need a new prescription; I've had these for years." Harry stopped fiddling with his glasses and went back to his food.

"How long have you been having trouble seeing?"

"Actually, this is the first time I've noticed. I know for a fact that I could see just fine yesterday."

Hermione thought it was strange that he could be seeing well one day and then the next day he needs new glasses. It was also too much of a coincidence that it happened soon after his episode from earlier. _I may have to talk to him later when it's just me, him and Ron._

**Watchtower**

Clark was pacing back and forth impatiently while Kara just sat in one of the chairs at the meeting table. "Where could she be?" Clark said mostly to himself.

Suddenly, the lift activated and Chloe Sullivan soon stepped out into Watchtower, the League headquarters.

"Where were you? We called nearly two hours ago."

"Sorry Clark, I figured we could all use some caffeine," she set a trey with three coffees on the table, "and unlike Kryptonians, we Earthlings can't super speed everywhere we go. Sometimes we have to count on the friendly neighborhood cab driver to get from point A to point B; or in this case, not so friendly and from two neighborhoods over."

"Nice to see you again, Chloe," said Kara, trying to alleviate the tension so that they could get down to business.

"Same to you, Kara. I'm glad one of you didn't leave your manners on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Chloe replied as she passed Kara her coffee, and then offered one to Clark, who declined. _He seems anxious about something_, "So what's so important that you need my expertise?"

Clark stopped his pacing to stare at Chloe, as if trying to find the right words to tell her something, "We need you to help us find someone,"

"Are we going to grab some random person off the streets or is there a specific someone you need to find?"

"Very specific,"

"Okay, do you want to tell me why it's so important to find this person?"

Again, Clark seemed to be debating on the right words, "When Jor-El was younger, he traveled to Earth through a wormhole and ended up in the year 1992 when it should have been 1979. He met a woman and they had an affair. Long story short, it turns out I have a little brother."

Chloe stared at Clark with wide eyes, "Whoa! Lot to take in before I've had my coffee," she took a sip out of the insulated cup. "Okay, I'm full capacity now. You say you've got a brother?" her tone was one of disbelief.

"Yeah, I do. He's about to start coming into his powers, so he needs us to teach him how to control them."

Chloe let out a sigh, "How do you expect me to find him?"

"Jor-El gave us three names to search for: Lily Evans though it could also be Lily Potter, Petunia Evans, and James Potter."

"Okay, let me get started," she began pulling up several information databases and search engines, "Is there anything else that you can tell me about your brother?"

Clark brought every scrap of the conversation in the Fortress to the front of his mind, "He would be about sixteen. But that's all we know."

"You're sure? There's nothing else?"

"They lived in England!" Kara suddenly remembered.

"Well, that should help a lot. I'd hate to send you on a wild goose chase on the wrong continent."

Chloe ran her searches for a few minutes before finally, "Okay, Here's what I've got so far: _Lily Potter, born Lily Evans on January 30, 1973; Grew up with her sister Petunia Evans in Mill Town in Great Britain. Married James Potter in November 1992._ That's funny."

"What is?" asked Clark as he looked at the screen over her shoulder.

"According to this, Lily attended primary school until around the age of eleven and then nothing else on any other schooling at all. Then she gets married to this guy James Potter, and there're absolutely no records on him period. It's like he doesn't even exist, and she just disappears off the face of the Earth. I can't even find any contact information."

"Nothing?" Clark was beginning to panic at the lack of information," What about Petunia? Maybe if we get in touch with her, she'll know how to contact them."

"Alright, it's worth a try," she began typing more on the computer, "Alright, here we go. Petunia Evans is now Petunia Dursley. She resides at Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging Surrey with her husband Vernon Dursley, their son Dudley and…" Chloe stared at the computer in surprise.

"And who, Chloe?" asked Clark. He noticed her pause after he finished writing down the address.

Chloe snapped out of her trance, though she still looked confused, "And her nephew Harry Potter,"

"Harry Potter?" Both Clark and Kara were at Chloe's shoulders now as she looked up the records for Harry Potter, "Oh my God, Clark, it looks like this is your brother. Here are his school records. _Harry James Potter, born to Lily and James Potter on July 31, 1993, Parents died in a car crash on Halloween 1994, details unknown. Legal Guardians are his mother's sister Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley._"

"Lily and James died?" asked Clark, feeling sad for his new-found brother.

"Yea, but it's funny. If they really died in a car crash it should have come up when I searched for them. Unless there was no record of it, which shouldn't happen," she read a little further, "Oh, man, you guys aren't gonna like this,"

"What is it now?"

"Health records from his school nurse."

"What do they say?" asked Clark, suddenly concerned; it's never good when Chloe talks like that.

"The reports say that he was severely underweight for his age. Yearly physicals show signs of malnutrition. He showed up often with questionable bruises. He was bullied often by his own cousin as well as other bullies at school. Oh, get this, the nurse had to threaten the Dursleys with legal action if they didn't take him to get his eyes checked for glasses because he was suffering from severe headaches on account of having to squint at the board in class."

"You don't think they're abusing him, do you?" Clark asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I hate to say it, but they may be," she read further, "Okay, this is getting really weird."

"What is it?" asked Kara, now pacing back and forth behind Chloe.

"Just like with Lily, all of Harry's school records stop after the age of eleven."

"Nothing?" asked Clark.

"Nada. If…I mean _when_ you find him, it may not be a bad idea to find out why they keep flying off the radar. I'd hate to think that he's involved with the British Mafia or something."

"Thanks, Chloe," Clark was about to head back to the farm when a thought struck him, "Hey Chloe?"

"Yea, Clark," she turned in her chair to better look at him.

"Can you find me a picture of him; the most recent picture you can find?"

"Sure, no problem," she turned around and began typing and clicking some more. When she was done, an image appeared on the screen of a gangly boy of about ten with messy black hair, vibrant green eyes, round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

Though he still had yet to find his brother, Clark couldn't help but grin at the image on the screen as he felt a swelling in his chest.

"Wow, cool scar," said Chloe, referring to the picture that she was now printing out. When she looked up at Clark, her lips twitched up at the corners when she saw his grin. She could tell that even though they haven't even met yet, Clark already loved his new brother as though they grew up together.

**The Burrow, later that night**

"Harry," said Hermione, knocking on the door frame to Harry's room where harry and Ron were engaged in a game of exploding snaps, "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we already talking, Hermione?" This caused Ron to snort with laughter, and Hermione shot her '_I will set you ablaze!_' glare at him.

"You know what I mean Harry."

"Sure, Hermione. What's on your mind?" he asked as he succeeded in defeating Ron for the third time in a row.

"About earlier, do you remember anything from right before you passed out?"

"Not really," said Harry, trying to disguise how nervous it made him.

"What were you doing at the time?"

"I was just walking… and thinking," Harry didn't like where this would lead.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Hermione. Ron was listening intently to the conversation as well and they both had looks of concern on their faces.

"I was just thinking about…" he took a deep breath. He hated to admit those feelings to them, but he made a promise to Sirius and to Dumbledore not to shut himself out, "About how overwhelming this all is. I thought about how I'm barely sixteen and they expect me to defeat this evil Lord and free the wizarding world," a couple of tears had escaped his closed eyelids when all of those feelings came back to him, "I started shouting at the top of my longs to nobody, or to the entire universe, I don't really know."

Hermione noticed the tears and walked over to place a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder, fighting a few of her own, "What happened next?"

Harry thought hard for a minute or two, "That voice!"

Ron and Hermione were confused, "What voice?" they both asked at once.

"Those dreams that I've been having lately, there's this voice. And I heard it just before I blacked out."

"Tell us about the dream then," said Hermione.

Harry thought of a general description of the dreams, "The voice, it talks to me. It's actually very warm and soothing. It reminds me of the times whenever I hugged Sirius before he died," he felt his heart clench at the thought of his godfather, "It doesn't say much. I remember something about Jor-El and Kal-El. They sound like names to me. And another word: Krypton,"

"You mean like the element from the periodic table?" asked Hermione, confused again.

Ron didn't know what she was referring to, but Harry had a vague idea, "I don't think so. And it mentions my father, too. But it's always bits and pieces, never enough for me to put together. And then I see visions of a palace made of ice or crystal and a man in black robes with a white symbol on his chest."

"What kind of symbol?" asked Hermione; none of this was making any sense to her or Ron.

"It was a capital 'S' inside of a shape. I can't remember the proper name for that kind of shape," Hermione saved him the trouble of explaining it by pulling a quill, ink, and parchment out of her pocket.

"You just randomly carry those in your nightclothes?" asked Ron, smirking.

"Never know when you'll need them," Hermione said with dignity. When Harry was done drawing the symbol, he handed the parchment to Hermione, who looked at it then showed it to Ron.

"I've never seen anything like this before, mate."

"What did the voice say before you blacked out?"

"Not much, as usual; it said 'My son' and then I had a vision of the crystal palace. There was a podium of something in the center of it that started glowing, then I heard this awful ringing in my ears. That's all there was before I saw you guys running towards me and everything went dark."

"That's strange," said Hermione, "I don't know what any of that could mean. But promise me you'll let us know if you have any more of those dreams."

"I promise, Hermione," said Harry. Hermione smiled appreciatively.

"Goodnight, both of you," said Hermione, standing to walk out the door, "I need to get some beauty sleep."

"Well in that case, we'll see you next century. His joke caused Hermione to hit him with a pillow, which erupted into all-out war. One more night of normalcy before everything started to get even stranger.


	4. Privet Drive

**Privet Drive**

"No, I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, mom," said Clark into the phone as he finished filling his duffle bag with clothes and necessities, "I've got Mr. Hubbard looking after the farm while we're gone," He walked over to his dresser to get a large leather-looking book when he noticed the picture of his little brother propped up on the top. A large grin graced his face as he took the picture and placed it in the book, which happened to be a photo album. He then put the photo album in his bag, "All I can say is we're gonna be somewhere in London, England. We're sort of following up on a lead for a story," he knew his mother wouldn't ask any more questions after that, "Alright, mom, I love you, too. I'll call you when I can. Bye."

"It's about time; I've had my bag packed and ready to go for forty five minutes," said Kara as Clark made his way down the stairs.

"Sorry, some of us don't use super speed for _everything_."

"Explain to me again why we are taking a jet. I could just fly us you know."

"Do you wanna risk dropping something? And plus, taking Oliver's jet will give us a chance to make a plan."

"Fine, let's get going," they made sure that everything was shut off before heading out. They made that sure the door was locked; they then both sped off to where they were to meet Oliver's private jet.

The trip to London was incredibly boring; at least it was for Kara, judging by her constant complaining about how it would've been faster to fly at super-speed. When they finally landed, Clark was so glad that he didn't strangle the blonde before they made it. They checked into a cheap, pay-by-the-day motel. As soon as they were checked into the room, they dropped off their bags and were ready to speed to Privet Drive; they did, however, take the time to look at a map first, of course.

They slowed to a blur before coming to a complete stop at an unknown street. They were having a little trouble with the mad.

"What is it with Earth-raised men and asking for directions?" asked Kara, sarcastically.

"I'm not asking for directions because I already know where I'm going." At that, he sped off in another direction, followed closely by Kara.

Clark stopped again, "See, what did I tell you?"

Kara looked up and saw the sign that read 'Privet Drive'. "Good for you. Now let's do what we came here to do." She headed for the row of houses nearby as Clark followed.

Clark was starting to become nervous about how his brother will react to the news. 'Oh, Hi, I'm your brother and I just happen to be an alien.' _That'll go down really well_ he thought to himself. Another thought that was playing on his fears was _What if he doesn't like me?_ There was no time to dwell on fears, however as they walked up the drive to Number Four.

_There's no car; they may not be home._ He thought to himself.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Kara, as they both stared at the suddenly very intimidating front door, "Go for it, big brother."

Clark's hands shook as he raised his fist to knock on the door. They waited a minute before they heard the sound of a lock clicking. The next moment, the door was opened by a blonde, horse-faced woman with a long neck.

The woman immediately looked them over suspiciously, her eyes taking in Kara's choice of short shorts and naval-baring top, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Petunia Dursley?" asked Clark.

"Yes, I am. What's this about?"

"We're here to… Well, it's about your nephew, Harry," Clark managed to stammer out.

Her eyes seemed to widen for a small moment before she spoke again, "What about the boy?"

Clark began to speak, but Kara spoke first, "May we come in?"

Petunia was going to refuse; she thought better of it when she realized what the neighbors would think of seeing her rudely turn away two young guests, "Very well. Let's make this quick; my husband will be home soon."

"Thank you," said Kara.

"Have a seat," said Petunia, stiffly, "Can I offer the two of you some tea?"

"No, thank you," said both Kara and Clark.

"What is it about Harry?" she asked again, wanting to cut to the chase.

Kara was expecting Clark to start off, but he appeared to be staring blankly at the wall. Unknown to her, he was looking at the many pictures hanging on the walls or sitting on the surfaces.

"First off, my name is Kara Kent, and this is my cousin Clark Kent. We come from a place called Smallville, Kansas,"

"That's very well, but I believe you wanted to discuss something to do with Harry,"

"Yeah we were," Clark decided to speak up, his voice unusually stern, "Speaking of Harry, why isn't he in any of your family pictures?" He finished his question with a glare at the woman.

"What's it to you?" she asked in the same stiff tone.

"I just thought that when a kid lives with a family for, what… fifteen years? There should be some picture show for it. If not, then it may mean that either the kid wasn't happy with the family or they wanted to deny he ever existed. Or both,"

"I won't stand for…"

"We also have some questions about some old school reports that mention questionable bruises and injuries," said Kara, standing up and giving her own harsh look to the woman, "And why did it take a threat of legal action for you to take him to an optometrist?"

"Now see here, you delinquents. That boy was a horrible burden on this family since the day he was dropped on our doorstep," she was going to say more, but she was at a loss for words as two very strong hands grabbed her shoulders and lifted her two feet off the floor.

"You gonna finish that statement?" asked Kara, still holding Petunia up and letting her eyes flare a bit.

"You're one of _his_ lot aren't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Clark.

"I mean you're like him. You can do all of those unnatural things," her voice was tainted with disgust as she spoke.

Clark was angry that these people seemed to treat his little brother the way that he was always afraid of being treated. The anger was soon replaced with worry when what she said sunk in. _He's already got his powers!_ He and Kara both traded knowing glances.

"Kara, put her down," when the woman was safely on the floor again, Clark asked, "Where is Harry? We really need to talk to him."

"He's not here. He's at some friend's house. I don't know where they live," said Petunia angrily.

Clark had to restrain himself from getting into an angry lecture about guardians sending their children to someone's house and not finding out where they live or how to contact them. She wouldn't listen anyway, "When will he be back?"

"He won't, at least not until next summer. He's there until the end of summer, and then they'll be headed for school. I wish he'd just stay there."

"Where does he go to school?" asked Kara.

Petunia briefly took on a look of confusion, "Don't you know already?"

"We aren't from around here. We don't know any British schools," said Clark, impatiently.

The last thing that Petunia wanted to do was help them. Scratch that, the last thing that she wanted to do was bring down their wrath upon her household, "If I tell you how to get there, then will you leave my family alone?"

"Fine! Just tell us already."

"Tomorrow is September the first. He will be boarding a train at King's Cross station at eleven exactly. That will take him to his school."

"What train?"

"All I know is that the platform number is 9 ¾," Petunia was becoming visibly more nervous as they seemed to become more angry.

Kara looked at Clark in confusion. He told her, "It must be some sort of British numbering system," he looked back at Petunia, "Is that all you can tell us?"

"That's all I know!" she snapped.

Clark glanced at Kara, "I guess we should go then,"

Clark and Kara both made their way silently out the door. It wasn't until they got the sign post that Kara spoke again, "What's the plan now?"

"Tomorrow, we'll have to go look for Harry at the train station. If we don't see him before the train leaves, then we can always hitch a ride and meet him at the school. Once we know where the school is, we can speed back home when we're done."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now why don't we go find a place to eat."


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

Harry woke up to Hermione's voice and a hand shaking his shoulder, "Come on, Harry, wake up. We're going back to Hogwarts today!" she said this with a bit of excitement in her voice in hopes that it would make him more excited about waking up so early."

"If it's anything like it was last year, I'd rather sleep late, thank you," he threw his pillow at her, which she ducked just in time. It hit Ron, who had just sat up groggily in bed, knocking him clean over the edge of his bed, "Oh, sorry mate!"

When Harry and Ron were dressed, they both headed down to the kitchen for breakfast, "Mum, why are we up so early today? We don't have to be on the train 'til eleven,"

"Because I'll not have us all rushing and nearly killing ourselves trying to get everyone packed into the car at the last minute!" she replied as she served eggs and sausage to everyone at the table.

After breakfast everyone piled their belongings outside to await the car that would take them to the train station. Harry was ready so he decided to step outside since the weather was nice for early September. After five minutes the car finally arrived.

"Everyone, the car's here!" he yelled through the door, not knowing that everyone was too busy gathering the last minute snacks for on the train or sweaters in case they got cold. Looking in at the driver, he was occupied reading the Daily Prophet, waiting for his charges to arrive.

Harry finally glanced at the four rather large trunks and the cages full of pets and a few extra bags for things that wouldn't fit in the trunks, "Might as well get this stuff put in so we're not late."

When he put the last bag into the enlarged trunk, he looked up to see Hermione; her eyes were wide and she was staring right at him, "What?"

"Harry, you just lifted all of our luggage by yourself with barely any effort and you didn't even break a sweat!"

"What are you on about…" but thinking on it, it should not have been that easy for him to put all of the luggage away himself. When he made this realization, he just stared right back at her, just as wide-eyed.

They continued to stare at each other until Ron and the rest of the Weasleys arrived, "Wow, how'd you both get all the luggage put away so fast?"

"I-I used a charm," said Hermione. Harry didn't know why he was so grateful that she lied for him.

"Alright then, everyone, let's load up," said Mr. Weasley. Everyone piled into the car for the upcoming trip.

_King's Cross Station_

"Clark, I don't see why we had to bring our bags; they are very cumbersome," Kara complained as they walked towards what they thought would be the right platform.

"We look less conspicuous this way; people think we're here just traveling on a train like everyone else," he rolled his eyes before looking at the many signs and finally finding a map display, "Funny, there isn't a sign saying where to go for Platform 9 ¾."

"There has to be," she looked at the map, "According to this the platforms are all in chronological order. Let's just head over to platform 9 and go from there."

"Alright, that's a good idea."

They silently made their way over to platform nine and immediately began looking for the elusive Platform 9 ¾.

"I don't see it anywhere," said Kara, frowning.

"Excuse me," said Clark, signaling a portly security officer, "Can you tell us where we can find Platform 9 ¾?"

The man just glared at him, "People your age should know better than to waste my time with foolish pranks and looking for imaginary platforms!" the man walked away before Clark could question him further.

Clark and Kara began searching frantically but to no avail.

"Do you think that _she_ told us wrong on purpose?" asked Kara, her temper rising.

"Why would she do that? She wanted to get us out of her house. If she gave us the wrong information then she'd know we'd just come back angry." Clark was still looking around trying to locate the platform, using both x-ray and telescopic vision. Giving up, he noticed a group of children nearby wearing some sort of uniform, obviously going back to school for the fall, "She says he's going to school, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"He can't be the only one in all of England going to this school. What if we both focus out hearing and listen for anyone that may be getting on the same platform as Harry?"

"I guess it's worth a try," they both walked over to one of the brick columns, out of the way. They both closed their eyes and began to focus their hearing on the voices all over the train station, receiving only a few strange looks from the passers-by.

They continued listening for several seconds before, "Ah!" exclaimed Kara, rubbing her ear as if in pain.

"What happened?"

"A friggin' train whistle," she stopped rubbing her ears but glared at Clark when he began chuckling, "What?"

"It's just I remember that it took me a while to learn not to focus _that_ hard when there's a possibility of high pitch noises."

Kara gave him a sharp shove for having fun at her expense. It was then that she heard it: 'so where is this Platform 9 ¾?' She stiffened when she heard it.

"What is it, Kara?" asked Clark, but she shushed him as she concentrated further.

'We're almost there son. It's the wall straight up ahead.' It was a man's voice. Looking around, she saw the small family that the voices belonged to. She gestured for Clark to follow the family with her as they headed for the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"I can't believe our little boy is finally on his way to Hogwarts," said the mother, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I know; time flies doesn't it?" said the father as he ruffled his sons hair, "Now do it quick to make sure that no muggles see us," Clark and Kara watched in astonishment as the small boy pushed a large cart straight towards the wall. They were expecting a crash but the boy seemingly melted into the wall, followed soon after by his parents.

Kara looked to Clark uncertainly before she stepped forward and placed a hand on the wall. To both their surprises, it went right through. With a quick shrug and a 'What the Hell,' look back at Clark, she pushed through the rest of the way.

"Kara!" Clark said when he saw her disappear into the wall. He sped through as fast as he could, almost running into her on the other side, "Kara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Clark; But look at this!" they both looked around wide-eyed and open-mouthed at all of the people crowned next to the large red train. Looking up at a sign, Clark saw that this train was the Hogwarts Express. Everyone seemed to be frantic, getting their things aboard the train and saying their goodbyes. Everyone was so caught up that they didn't even notice Clark and Kara. It also didn't hurt that they weren't the only ones dressed normally as they noticed some that were dressed in robes.

"This is weird."

"Do you see Harry anywhere?" asked Kara as they both looked around.

"No, not yet," they both began looking through the crowd using their x-ray and telescopic visions. They began walking around as well so that they wouldn't get in the way of the traffic coming through the wall. The platform was soon full enough that they could barely move without bumping into someone.

"There he is!" said Clark, pointing to the entrance, which was now all the way across from them due to their movement. Looking around and focusing her x-ray vision, she saw him too. He was walking with a group of red-heads, a brown-haired girl and a large grisly-looking man that must've been eight feet tall. On either side of him was one of the red-heads and the brown-haired girl; they both looked to be about his age and all three were pushing carts loaded with trunks and pet cages. Both Clark and Kara were confused that he owned an owl, but that was the least of their concerns.

"How do we get to him?" asked Kara.

"I don't know; it's too crowded here to get all the way over there." Just then, the train whistle blew, and everyone was scrambling to get on the train. Moving with the crowd, Clark and Kara climbed onto the train, unnoticed by the other passengers, to await their chance to meet Harry.


	6. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

"He moved; I can't see him in his compartment anymore!" Kara said, worried. All of the compartments were full and they didn't want to be noticed. So they sought refuge in the luggage compartment. It wasn't the most comfortable way to travel, sitting on top of a stack of hard trunks.

"He's alright," said Clark, focusing his x-ray vision and his hearing, listening for his brother's heartbeat, "He just went into a compartment with some old guy, probably a teacher, and a large group of students. I don't think we need to keep looking for him, Kara. It's not like he's going anywhere."

"I understand. It's just that he's _right there_. Why can't we just walk over to him and tell him who we are?"

"I haven't figured out the best way to tell him yet. It'll come as a big shock when we tell him."

They both decided to try and be as comfortable as they could until the end of the trip.

**Later on, in the Slytherine Compartment**

Harry sat uncomfortably under his invisibility cloak as he watched Malfoy as he waved his wand to cover all of the windows in the compartment. He then bent over his carrying case as though to look for something. When he stood back up, he was carrying a cane with a silver snake at the end with green eyes; eyes that, unknown to either boy began to glow. Harry recognized it as his father's cane.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter," he said, calmly. Before Harry could react, Malfoy whipped around with his own wand, "_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Harry's stiff body fell to the floor of the compartment, settling even more uncomfortably between the seats. He was so surprised by his situation, that he almost didn't notice the slight wave of nausea that swept over him. The green eyes on the can continued to glow.

"I thought I saw someone's trainers hanging in the air when Blaise came back from his little lunch meeting," Harry mentally cursed himself for not securing the cloak around his feet before jumping up onto the shelf. The next thing that he knew, a shiny black shoe came down hard on his nose. He heard a loud crack and felt the warm gush of blood, "That was for my father. Enjoy your ride back to London," he pulled the cloak back over Harry's immobilized body.

Malfoy stood up and smoothed out his robes before exiting the compartment, cane and case in hand. Harry didn't feel as nauseous anymore, but panic was slowly settling in as he felt the train starting to move. Just when he thought that there was no way he was getting out of this, he heard the door open again.

"_Finite_," he heard a familiar voice say. He was immediately able to move again. He sat up and pulled the cloak off. Turning around, he saw that it was Tonks that had rescued him.

"Tonks! How did you find me?"

"I saw that you didn't get off of the train at the platform, and this was the only platform with the blinds all pulled down."

"Thanks, I probably would've been all the way back at King's Cross if no one had found me"

"Don't thank me, yet. We still have to get off of the train. I hope you don't mind jumping."

**On the Platform**

Two pairs of people were becoming frantic looking for one Harry Potter. Hermione and Ron were looking up and down the platform for their missing friend, but then were forced to get into the carriages with the other students in the hopes that he was in one already headed for the castle.

"Kal, I'm worried," her face was showing it, too. They couldn't see the youngest of the House of El in the sea of faces.

"Me, too; I scanned every carriage that went by carrying students and I didn't see him." He decided not to bring up the fact that there were some pretty creepy horse things pulling them.

"Maybe he's still on the train,"

"Yeah, let's look; you take that end, I'll take this one," they began to walk down the platform in opposite directions, scanning the inside of the train. Most of the students had gone already. Halfway down, Clark felt a familiar nausea overtake him. He immediately stumbled and bumped into someone. He looked down at the surprised student. He had blonde hair and a pale face. His eyes locked with surprised blue-grey.

"Clark!" hearing Kara's voice snapped them both out of it. The blonde took on his usual haughty appearance and walked off, while Clark shook off the last of the nausea, "Clark, what happened?"

"I think that kid has Kryptonite,"

"Oh," said Kara, uncertainly, glancing in the direction of the blonde that Clark was still staring in, "By the way, I saw him!"

"What? Where?" she pointed toward the other end of the train; they both witnessed him and an older woman jump off of the train, "why's he covered in blood?" Clark was starting to worry again.

"I don't know. But now might be a good time to get to him," before they took a move toward Harry, though, they both felt something hit them from the back and suddenly they couldn't move.

"I can tell that you are both not students. I don't know what you're both playing at sneaking on that train, but in times like these, we don't take too kindly to people who sneak around the school," said a raspy sounding male voice from behind them.

"What should we do with them, Mad-Eye?" asked a softer, but still male voice.

"Dumbledore'll want to question them before we take them to the ministry."

"Alright, I've got the portkey."

All of a sudden, there was a strange pull behind both their navels, accompanied by a flash of colors in front of their eyes. Suddenly they were in a large, circular room filled with books and odd contraptions.

"Ah, Alastor, Remus, to what do I owe the pleasure?" said a deep, but kind voice.

"We caught these two snooping around on the platform after the kids arrived," said the first voice.

"Mmmh," the third man made a thoughtful noise. Suddenly, he walked around into the two captives' line of vision. He was a tall, elderly man with a waist-length silver beard. He wore a pair of half-moon glasses perched on the end of his crooked nose. His eyes were light blue and twinkling merrily, "That'll be all, gentlemen, I can handle them from here."

"But, Professor," the first man started to complain, but he was silenced by a stern look from the old man. They then heard two pairs of feet walking away followed by a door closing.

The old man pulled out a thin, intricately carved stick and waved it in front of them. Suddenly, they could move again.

"How…" both were shocked but Kara seemed a bit more vocal about it, "How were you able to hold us like that?"

"I realize, my dear that the two of you are invulnerable to almost everything, but even Kryptonians have very little resistance to magic."

This snapped Clark out of his speechlessness, "How did you know that? And what do you mean magic?"

"So silly of me, dear boy. I believe introductions are in order and then we will discuss my knowledge of your origins and your business at my school," he walked over to a large desk that the other two had yet to notice because it wasn't in their line of vision when they were immobilized, "My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Soy you mean that this is a school for witches and wizards?" asked Clark, only a slight bit skeptical. It wouldn't be his first time dealing with witches.

"That is true. Now, your names?" he asked politely.

"My name is Clark Kent and this is my cousin Kara."

"That is good to know, but what are your real names?" he asked with an amused smile.

Clark glanced at Kara before answering, "I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El. My cousin is Kara, daughter of Zor-El."

"Ah, so you are related to Jor-El,"

"You knew my father?" asked Clark.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, that is how I knew that you were Kryptonians," Dumbledore sat back in his chair and placed his fingers, tip-to-tip in front of his face, remembering. Clark felt it would be too polite to ask about his blackened arm, "It must have been almost seventeen years ago. An ex-student of mine, Lily Evans, introduced me to a friend of hers. She introduced him as Joe, but I had a feeling that he was not of this Earth. Being a rather brilliant wizard, my feelings are usually correct. When I confronted him about it, and gave a demonstration of my power, he told me of Krypton."

Clark and Kara relaxed a bit at that. But then, "Wait a minute, so he knew about wizards, but didn't tell me?"

Dumbledore raised a silencing hand, "Actually, I erased his memory when I found no ill intention in him."

"Oh," Clark sat back a bit more.

"How is your father, may I ask?"

Kara looked down sadly as Clark answered, "I'm afraid he's gone, along with the planet Krypton. I was raised here on earth by humans and Kara was sent in a ship that kept her frozen until a year or so ago. I only talk to him through a computerized version of himself. It's inside a fortress that's in the arctic."

"Oh, I am quite sorry to hear that. Were there any other survivors?"

"Unless you count the ones with hostile intent, it's just us," said Clark.

"And…" began Kara to say. Both Kryptonians looked at each other and answered in unison, "Harry."

Dumbledore seemed somewhat troubled when they looked back at him, "Do you have any proof?"

"When the Fortress of Solitude, was erected, my father said that he could sense a half Kryptonian that was a member of the House of El in England."

"I'm afraid that does raise some complications. I had my suspicions that Lily Evans and Jor-El's relationship may have been more that platonic."

"The thing is, his powers are starting to develop. We need to be there to help him. Also, he's my little brother, he's family."

"Dumbledore thought for a moment before speaking, "I will arrange for the two of you to stay here at the castle close to Harry. I can tell him that it is added protection, bodyguards, if you will. You will be close enough to him at all times to observe for the emergence of his Kryptonian powers, but I must ask you not to divulge this to him until it is absolutely necessary."

"Why not?" asked Kara, suddenly angry."

"I am only thinking of his emotional state right now. You see, he has just lost his godfather. They were very close in the short time that they knew each other. He blames himself for Sirius's death. Sirius was best friends in school with Harry's father. I say his father because even though they did not share blood, James still loved the boy as his own until his death. I'm afraid that Harry will see accepting anyone else as his father will be an insult to James Potter's memory as well as an act of betrayal to Sirius. Neither would be true, but I do not believe Harry will see it that way. I don't believe that he is ready for this type of news."

Clark looked away in anger and frustration. He was so close to having a brother. But now he would have to pretend to be strangers.

"Clark," Kara whispered, putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"You say that you'll let us stay here and watch over him until we can tell him the truth?" asked Clark, looking back at the old man.

"Yes, Mr. Kent, you and Ms. Kent are welcome as long as need be."

"What do you think?" he asked Kara.

She looked at Dumbledore, then back at Clark and nodded her head.

"Alright, we'll do it."

"Excellent; I will let him know after dinner that he will have two 'bodyguards' for the year. Now let us repair to the great hall. We do not want to be late for the opening feast."

Author's Note:

In the next chapter, Dumbledore will explain to Clark and Kara why Harry needs bodyguards.

I am gonna try and keep certain parts of this story as close to the sixth book as possible. But I don't have it memorised and I watched the movie recently so it may be a mixture of dialogue from the book, the movie and a little bit of improvisation.

And a five minute time-out to anyone who thought that Dumbledore wouldn't at least have an idea of what's going on. lol


	7. Finally

I added on a bit more material at the end of this chapter. It may be important either for the next chapter or for later in the story. So It might be a good idea to scroll down and read it.

**Finally**

"Before you meet Mr. Potter, there are some things that the both of you should know," said Dumbledore as Clark and Kara followed him through the corridors, "You must be wondering why he would need bodyguards?"

"Actually, yes, why does he need bodyguards?" asked Clark, suddenly remembering what Jor-El said about Harry being in danger.

"Let me explain. But know that some things that I am going to tell you are in the strictest confidence. No one but I, Harry and his two best friends are fully aware of all the details."

"Alright. You can trust us. I know a little something about keeping secrets," said Clark.

Dumbledore pondered Clark's statement before continuing, "We are currently at war against perhaps the darkest wizard in a century by the name of Lord Voldemort," he paused a moment to let the information sink in, "He first rose to power some thirty years ago, spreading his beliefs of wizard superiority over muggles and blood purity. Muggles are what we call non-magic people," he added, seeing the puzzled expressions on the Kryptonians' faces. Clark nodded in understanding, though he didn't completely understand what Dumbledore meant by 'blood purity'.

"You mean like us?" asked Kara.

Dumbledore thought for a moment, hmming to himself, "No, I don't think that you would qualify in that category. However, we have not thought of a name or classification for people with powers that are not based in magic. Some wizards are arrogant like that. I must admit that I, too, have my moments."

"Shortly before Harry was born, a prophecy was made. The details are a little complicated, but simply put, a child would be born that would one day defeat the Dark Lord, and that the Dark Lord would mark him as an equal…"

"Or her," said Kara defensively.

"Dumbledore smiled before he continued, "Harry was one of two boys that the prophecy could have referred to. But Voldemort acted in hopes of killing the one that he thought was most likely to be the one. He arrived at the Potter house on Halloween when Harry was a year old. He killed James first, and then Lilly died protecting Harry. Since she willingly gave her life for her only son, it gave Harry the protection of his mother's love, which still lingers to this day. It was because of it that when Voldemort turned his wand on Harry, his curse rebounded and he was left as nothing more than a bodiless shadow of what he was."

"I hoped to make use of his mother's protection by placing him where it would be strongest: with her blood. So I left him to his mother's sister, Petunia in hopes that they would care for him as their own," his expression became one of disappointment, "Unfortunately they let old grudges and their own hatred of magic keep them from giving Harry the love that he deserved."

"Why did you leave him there then?" asked Clark in a n accusing tone.

Dumbledore stopped and looked at the two, slightly ashamed, "There is no excuse that I can give that would make up for the treatment that Harry has received. I can only give reasons and they are, as I mentioned before that I hoped to keep him protected should Voldemort or one of his followers seek revenge and that I believed Petunia would be happy to raise the son of her only sister. I had also hoped that he would be humbled by not growing up in the lime-light as the boy-who-lived, which is what everyone called him after Voldemort's downfall. And lastly, I had no knowledge until quite recently of the treatment that he suffered. He appears to be the suffer-in-silence type. When he began school, all I saw was a young boy who was rather small for his age and was quiet ad modest. I should have looked into his care, and I wish that it could be undone. There are many other wizarding families that would be only too glad to care for the boy, but I felt that most would just be in it to share the fame."

Clark was nowhere near ready to forgive the old man for Harry's cruel upbringing. But he seemed sincere, so Clark nodded in understanding, neither condemning nor condoning.

"Finish telling us about the war," said Kara, also slightly peeved at the man.

"Oh, yes. When Harry started school, Voldemort began a series of attempts to regain his body and powers," he relayed the events of Harry's first four years, such as how he stopped the Sorcerer's Stone from being stolen, and when he rescued Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets, How he freed Sirius, right up until the events of the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, "He arrived back on the lawn with the portkey and clutching Cedric Diggory's body. He was quite distraught, as you can imagine, but he immediately told me of Voldemort's return."

Lark and Kara looked at each other, both wide-eyed. "Wow," said Clark, "He's not even invulnerable yet," it was no concern to him that invulnerable or not, he still would have been affected by magic.

"He seems to be a lot like you Clark," said Kara. Clark didn't know how to respond to that. He kept thinking of how his little brother kept putting himself on life and death situations, nearly getting killed several times.

"While you are both here, you will need a believable cover. I can arrange for you to both attend classes with Harry and his friends as students."

"Shouldn't be too hard. I was pretty good in school. Especially English," said Clark, causing Dumbledore to chuckle a little.

"We don't have the same curriculum as a muggle school, Mr. Kent," said Dumbledore humorously, "We teach potions, transfiguration and defense against the dark arts."

"Whoa… Hold up. We can't do magic. How are we supposed to attend classes here?"

"I'm sure that we can figure a way around that. For now, just enjoy the Start-of-Term Feast. I'll have your books and supplies by morning."

"You can get everything that fast?" asked Kara with a smirk.

"I have my ways," said Dumbledore with that twinkle almost laughing in his eye. They came to the doors into the Great Hall. Just before Clark and Kara could walk in, "Just one more thing," with a wave of his wand, Clark's and Kara's clothes turned into the standard Hogwarts Gryffindor uniform.

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Kara, looking down at the unflattering grey skirt and black robe.

"School rules, everyone must be in uniform. No exceptions," said Dumbledore with great amusement.

"Let's just go in already," said Clark.

"Please be discreet," said Dumbledore, walking in the opposite direction.

Clark peeked in through the doors with his x-ray vision and spotted two empty seats across from the boy and girl that they saw with Harry. The girl kept glancing worriedly at the entrance while everyone else was watching a group of younger students try on an old hat "Whoa!" exclaimed Clark as the hat spoke.

Moving at super-speed, they took the seats before anyone could see them.

"Don't worry, Mione. He'll be here soon."

"How can you act like that? Your best friend is missing," said the girl while looking back at the entrance again. It was then that she noticed the two newcomers.

"Oh, hello," she said with a mixture of surprise, curiosity and suspicion in her face, "You must be new students."

"Yeah, we just transferred here," said Kara, "I'm Kara Kent, and this is my cousin Clark."

"Hi," said Clark.

"Are you both from America?" asked Ron, who had looked around at the sound of voices.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Considering the fact that they have American accents, we should probably assume that they are from America, Ronald," she turned back to Clark and Kara, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," said Clark and Kara at the same time. Hermione took another nervous glance at the doors, "are you o.k.?" asked Clark.

"Yes, it's just that our friend Harry hasn't shown up. We last saw him on the train."

Clark did his best not to start at the mention of his brother, "Is he about this tall, black hair, glasses?" he gestured with his hand for Harry's height.

"Yes, have you seen him?" said Hermione quickly.

"Yeah, he was like the last one off of the train. Got off with some brown haired lady," then he added as an afterthought, "We saw him from our carriage. It was the last one, so I think he's walking."

Hermione visibly calmed and rolled her eyes again, "Why can't he for once get to school without some sort of incident?" she said mostly to herself. Just then the doors opened and in walked Harry in his normal clothes, covered in dried blood from his nose. He walked in hurriedly, followed by a tall, sallow faced man in black robes with long greasy hair. Harry walked toward their table, which happened to be the furthest from the doors, and took the empty seat next to Hermione.

"What happened?" asked Hermione in shock.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You're covered in blood!" when he heard this, Harry picked up a spoon to check his reflection in it. He picked up a napkin with an annoyed expression and tried wiping his face.

"Here let me," said Hermione, taking out her wand. Clark flinched when he saw her point it at Harry, but calmed when he saw the blood disappear from Harry's face and clothes.

"Thanks."

"What happened, mate?" asked Ron.

"I'll tell you later," he said, glancing behind him toward the farthest table from them. Clark and Kara followed his gaze to the blonde boy that bumped into Clark earlier. He seemed to be miming something to do with a nose and was receiving laughs from his friends. Unfortunately, Kara overheard with her super vision. When the boy went to pick up his fork, he dropped it and clutched his burnt hand in pain.

Clark sent a glare at Kara.

"What? He had it coming," she whispered defiantly.

"Harry, this is Clark and Kara Kent; they just transferred here. They're from America," said Hermione. Harry turned to the two Kryptonians.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter" he said.

"Nice to meet you," said Clark, and he meant it as he smiled brightly at his brother.

Harry looked at Clark in confusion, "Have we met before? You seem familiar,"

"Not that I can recall," replied Clark. Harry didn't seem convinced, but everyone went quiet as Dumbledore began to speak.

"This is a beautiful hall," said Kara, looking around at the high-arched windows and the clear night sky in the ceiling and the floating candles.

"We were all just as amazed when we first entered this hall," said Harry, fondly remembering his first day here. Too bad he didn't know what lay in store for him.

Hermione was eyeing the two Kryptonians suspiciously, "I hope you don't mind me saying, but you both look a little old to still be in school,"

Clark and Kara shared a glance before Clark answered, "We started school a year late. Plus our school took students older than here anyway. And we've always been told that we look older than we are. Heck, when I was fifteen everyone thought I was twenty-four," he chuckled nervously. Even Kara couldn't have bought that story. Hermione looked at them suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"How old _are_ you?" asked Ron.

"Eighteen," said Kara, after a quick calculation based on the story Clark told.

Hermione continued to frown but said no more on the subject.

At the end of the feast, Ron and Hermione separated from the three kryptonians to perform their prefect duties of showing the first years to the dormitories. After they waved goodbye, Harry turned to Clark and Kara, "Do either of you know the way to the dormitories?"

"No," replied Kara.

"That's fine. Just follow me," he headed out of the Great Hall, followed closely by Clark and Kara.

"Excuse me!" they heard a voice and running behind them. Turning around, they saw a much younger stundent running towards them, carrying three rolls of parchment.

"I wasasked to deliver these to you," said the young girl. handing the rolls of parchment to each of the older students.

"Thank you," said Clark, the other two nodding in ackowledgment of the younger student.

When all three were safe in their dorms away from prying eyes, only thendid they read the letters.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have a matter of great importance to discuss with you. If you would be so kind as to meet me in my office at 7:00 AM, half an hour before breakfast. Whether you wish to include Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger is entirely up to you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I enjoy Acid _Pops

As Harry finished reading his letter, Clark and Kara were reading theirs.

_Dear Mr./Ms. Kent,_

_I shall have your books and supplies ready for you to pick up by morning. I have also been in correspondence with someone that I believe may be able to help you to blend in whilste you are here, referring to the fact that you cannot do magic. I realize that it is a most unpleasant hour, but if you could meet me and this person in my office at 6:00 AM, we will be able to get you both settled into the curriculum as smoothly as possible._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Only someone with very good eyesite can ready what is at the bottom of this parchment._

Looking at the bottom of the parchment with their microscopic vision, they were both able to make out the instructions for getting into Dumbledore's office as well as the password.

This chapter is appropriately named as it is the first meeting between Harry and his brother and cousin. It's a short meeting, but there is more interaction to come in later chapters. I know many people were looking forward to this. I hope I didn't disappoint.

I just now added that last bit at the bottom about Hermione being suspicious about their ages and Dumbledore sending them the notes. I was going to have it added to the next chapter but I figured it all fit better in this chapter so that I can go ahead and keep going with what happens next in the meetings with Dumbledore.


	8. Wands and Kryptonite

**Wands and Kryptonite**

"Do those moving pictures creep you out as much as they do me?" asked Clark as he and Kara were on their way through the halls toward Dumbledore's office. Due to the time, they hadn't run into many students.

Kara scoffed, "You're practically made of steel and you're afraid of oil painted canvases?"

"Shu-"

"What are you two doing out of your dormitories," they heard a deep voice directly ahead of them, "and out of uniform?"

Looking up, they saw a man with long, greasy black hair, billowing robes and a hooked nose. They then looked down at their normal clothes that they brought with them: Clark's Jeans, Blue T-shirt and red Jacket; Kara's blue jean short-shorts and white shirt and blue vest.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're new here, and we have an appointment with Professor Dumbledore at 6:30. And we weren't told that we had to be in uniform at all times," said Clark, as the man walked over to them, "I'm Clark Kent, by the way, and this is my cousin Kara, Professor…," he held out his hand in a friendly gesture and waited on the professor to introduce himself.

The professor, however just looked at the hand with a blank look on his face, then looked at Clark with a sneer on his face, "You may call me Professor Snape, Kent. Now move along before I deduct points from your house for dawdling."

Clark stared at the man confused for a second before withdrawing his hand.

"Excuse me," Kara said, stepping up to the man, "you don't have to be so rude,"

Snape glared at her, "I am assuming since you come from the direction of the Gryffindor tower that you are both in that house?"

"Yes we are," said Kara defiantly.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor,"

"You act as if I care how many points you take away," she said her voice rising as Clark tried to discreetly pull her away.

"Kara!"

"We don't have to deal with this, Clark"

"In that case, you now have detention," they were now nose to nose, "Tonight; Any more argument, and it will be tomorrow night as well."

"You just pile it on, you overgrown bat!"

"Why you…" Snape was about to retort.

"Severus!" Turning around, they saw Professor Dumbledore walking towards them.

"Headmaster, I was just seeing to these two new students. They are the most insolent…"

"Severus, I do not believe that they would respond with insolence unless provoked in some way," he said in his stern but kind way, "Therefore, I don't think any detentions or point deductions are necessary."

Snape deflated under the gaze of the old wizard, clearly defeated, "Yes, Headmaster,"

"Now I believe we are late for a meeting," he said to Clark and Kara. Snape sent one last glare at the two Kryptonians, and then left, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Shall we?" said Dumbledore, pleasantly.

The three finished the journey to the secret staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. Upon entering, there was a young woman already inside sitting near the desk. She had long black hair and wore a magician's outfit.

"Zatanna?" Clark was surprised to see his friend.

"Clark, it's great to see you again," she said, hugging them both.

"Splendid, you already know each other," said Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Yeah, we met back in Metropolis a few months ago," said Clark, "This is my cousin, Kara."

"Nice to meet you," said Zatanna, shaking Kara's hand.

"What are you doing here?" asked Clark.

"Well it's a long story. But I've been researching my ancestors since I've started developing my powers. One of my ancestors lived here in England over a thousand years ago. He knew the founders of this school," She waved an arm around to gesture their surroundings, "The founders offered him a part in creating the school and teaching new generations of witches and wizards. He declined so that he could travel the world and research different branches of magic. So when the school was built and an organized government was created, he kind of lost touch with the rest of our kind. That is until now."

"How did you find this school though?" asked Kara.

"Oh, it was _not_ easy," said Zatanna, "you'd be surprised how hard it is to find a large castle in Scotland."

"We're in Scotland?" asked Clark. Zatanna sent him a sarcastic glare.

"So what are you doing here now?" asked Kara.

"Dumbledore wrote me last night. You know how difficult it will be to pretend to be students when you can't do magic, right?"

"We actually haven't thought about it since last night, but now that you mention it, it is kind of an obstacle," said Clark, "Do you have a way of helping us though?"

"Of course," replied Zatanna, grinning broadly, and pulling out three wands. One was made of a dark, polished wood and had silver on both ends to make it look like a magician's wand. The other two were just ordinary looking wizard wands, which she handed to Clark and Kara.

"How are we supposed to use these?" asked Kara.

"Don't worry, they're not real wands," she replied, twirling her own wand in her hands, "You see, since I saw you last, I've been doing magical experiments on meteor rocks."

"Why would you do that?" asked Clark.

"Mainly to see what uses they have to magic users," said Zatanna, "What I ended up with was a magical meteor rock hybrid with a purple hue. And I've found that the radiation that comes from it has the ability to manipulate magical energy."

"Really?" asked Kara, "So you give use those meteor rocks and we can do magic?"

"Pretty much as long as your mind is focused on what you want to happen," said Zatanna, "Inside the handles of your wands, I put several small pieces of purple meteor rock."

Kara immediately pointed hers at Clark, whose blue shirt and red jacket turned purple and pink.

"Wow, it works," said Kara. Clark almost raised his to retaliate, but was stopped by Zatanna.

"Cut it out, guys," she said, "There's one more thing that I've got to tell you. Every time you use these wands, it uses some of the radiation in the meteor rocks."

"What does that mean, exactly?" asked Clark.

"It means that once all of the radiation is used up, the rocks turn clear and you can't use them anymore. And I've only got a limited number of them at the moment. So don't waste it."

The two Kryptonians humbly stowed their new wands. Dumbledore chose this moment to speak up.

"Furthermore, Ms. Zatara will be staying here as well. She will be posing as a student along with the two of you just in case any difficulties should arise. When a non-magical goes undercover in a magical setting, it is always best to have a magic user accompany them."

"That's fine, but do you know why we're here even?" asked Clark.

"Yes, I do. Professor Dumbledore told me about it already. And allow me to offer my congratulations at having found your brother."

"Speaking of which, he should be here any minute. I'd like for the three of you to be present for my meeting with him. But it might be best if you were all in uniform."

Zatanna raised her wand, with purple sparks flying out of the end, and waved it over herself and the in the direction of the Kryptonians. In a second, they were all in Hogwarts school uniforms.

"I hate these things," said Kara, looking at the baggy clothes. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Dumbledore as he went to sit back behind his desk. The door opened slowly and Harry came in, "Harry, my boy, you're early."

"Good morning, professor. Am I interrupting? I could come back…"

"No, we were just finishing. I believe you have met two of our new students already: Mr. and Ms. Kent, and Ms. Zatara has just arrived this morning," Harry waved at each of them in turn.

The three young adults and the teen stood awkwardly for a minute while Dumbledore hummed happily to himself staring at the ceiling.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but I have a private meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

Clark and Kara were about to speak up, but Dumbledore spoke for them, "Actually, Harry, they are still here because our meeting involves them. Please, all of you sit down."

Dumbledore conjured up a few more chairs, and the other four sat down opposite him.

"Harry, I'm sure that due to the current climate you will not begrudge me a few extra precautions for your safety."

Harry was becoming suspicious now.

"You see, Mr. Kent, Ms. Kent and Ms. Zatara are not really students. They are here to pose as students to keep an eye on you this year, to keep you safe."

"So you brought them all here to babysit me and make sure I behave like a good little boy this year?" asked Harry sarcastically, standing up out of his chair.

"As I said, Harry, it is for your safety."

"So what, they follow me around all year and report to you every single thing that I do?"

"Not at all, Harry. They will just be there just in case of, say, a death eater attack or attempted kidnapping. Something like that. They won't report to me at all even. They will just be there for you. You don't even have to think of them as bodyguards. Think of them as new friends."

"I don't need any bodyguards!" said Harry, leaning on the edge of Dumbledore's desk, staring straight at the headmaster.

"I'm sorry Harry. But it has to be done."

"But what will everyone say? Don't you remember last year? They thought I was an attention seeker. Now I'll have bodyguards."

"You needn't tell them anything. If you must, you can say that you were chosen to show the new students around the school, and you merely became good friends with them."

"But…"

"It is not negotiable, Harry," said Dumbledore, his expression stern, "Now I don't want to make any of you late for breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day, and it is the first day of classes."

Harry let out a frustrated growl. He then turned around and sent a glare at his new 'babysitters', which unknown to him caused his brother's throat to tighten slightly because of the anger directed at him. Harry then stormed out, and the other three hurried to keep up with him.


	9. Brothers' Quarrel

**Brothers' Quarrel**

Harry sat heavily next to Ron when he got to the Great Hall fir breakfast.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked as Harry started putting eggs on his plate. Hermione looked up when he asked.

"I'll tell you both later. And I'm sure they'll be present when I do," he glared at Clark, Kara and Zatanna arrived and sat down: Clark next to Harry and Kara and Zatanna next to Hermione.

"Morning," said Hermione to the latest arrivals, before looking curiously at Zatanna.

"Morning, Hermione, Ron. This is Zatanna. She arrived this morning," said Clark.

"Hello, I'm Hermione. Do you all know each other already?" she asked.

"Yes, we're old friends. Just so happens we're coming to the same school."

Before Hermione could ask any more about it, Professor McGonagall was coming around with the class schedules. Zatanna and the Kryptonians were listening curiously as she cleared Hermione for her classes before she turned on Harry.

"Potter, I was surprised to see that you have not signed up for Potions. Is it not still your ambition to become an auror?" she asked, holding a blank piece of parchment.

Clark looked at Kara and Zatanna confused. He mouthed the word 'auror?' They shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, yes it is. But I thought I had to get an 'Outstanding' in my O.W.L."

"You did- when Professor Snape taught Potions. But Professor Slughorn is more than happy to take on N.E.W.T. students with 'Exceeds Expectations'."

"That's great. Sign me up," said Harry, happy not to forfeit his auror ambitions. Soon enough, Harry took the parchment, which now had his schedule on it, and headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Next, Ron was cleared for the same Classes as Harry.

Clark, Kara and Zatanna looked up at the elderly witch expectantly, waiting for their own schedules.

"Take these," she handed each of them a piece of parchment with a map on it, "It will lead you to my office. I'll meet you there shortly."

They got up and left the Great Hall. The map had an arrow on it which appeared to be pointing them in the right direction. Following the arrows, they were outside McGonagall's office in mere minutes.

They didn't have to wait long before she came walking toward them. She opened the door with a wave of her wand, "In." she said a bit more sternly than what might have been called for.

They hurried in and sat down. She walked around the desk, but she stayed standing. Clark suddenly got a bad feeling.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School, and I take the safety of my students very seriously."

Zatanna spoke up, "What are you getting at, Professor?"

"The Headmaster informed me of your purpose here, and not the 'bodyguard' story, your real purpose."

Clark and Kara exchanged a nervous look.

"I hope that the three of you realize the risk that we are taking in allowing you to remain here in the current wartime climate. The only reason that I am allowing it is that I trust Professor Dumbledore's judgment. I understand that you," she gestured Zatanna, "are more powerful than the average adult wizard and know magics that are not taught at this school, and you two," she looked at Clark and Kara, "have powers completely unknown to us and that Mr. Potter will soon develop the same powers. This gives the three of you a great advantage should you come into conflict with anyone here, staff or student. Be warned that I do not take kindly to anyone endangering the life of one of my students."

"Professor, we have no intention of harming anyone," said Clark, "I just want to help my brother with his powers. And if it helps to set your mind at ease, my cousin and I are vulnerable to magic."

McGonagall considered this, "Very well," she pulled out three more blank pieces of parchment from a drawer in her desk, "Let it be known that I do not tolerate disruptions of any kind. You are not to draw attention to yourselves in any way,"

"I'm used to staying under the radar," said Clark; Kara and Zatanna nodded in agreement.

"You have my trust for the time being. Don't lose it." She tapped her wand on each of the parchments and handed them out, "Here are your schedules. You have Defense Against the Dark Arts now. Those maps that I gave you will lead you around the castle until you learn your way. Now off with you."

"Thank you, Professor," said Clark, "And it was nice meeting you," he held out his hand, ever the Boy Scout. She shook his hand though mildly surprised by the gesture.

"It was nice meeting you, too, Kent." That said, they left her office and began looking for Defense class.

"How kind of our new students to join us today," Snape said as Clark, Kara and Zatanna walked in through the door.

"Oh no, not _you_ again," said Kara with disdain, causing several students to snigger. Harry, Ron, Hermione and several other Gryffindors, however, could only stare at her in slight shock.

"Forty points from Gryffindor for tardiness, and another fifteen for cheek. Now get to work."

"What are we supposed to be doing, sir?" asked Clark, his hand firmly over Kara's mouth.

"Pair off and attempt to stun each other _without speaking_," Snape growled back before turning his attention elsewhere.

"What does he mean by 'stun'?" Kara asked in a whisper.

"Just imagine a red beam shooting from your wand and knocking the other person out for a bit. But remember not to get it right on the first try," said Zatanna.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute looking around the room. Two of them could work together, but there didn't seem to be anyone available for the third person to work with. Eventually, Snape saw them.

"Apparently the new students are unfamiliar with the concept of 'pairing off'," he looked around the room until he saw Malfoy practicing with both Crabbe and Goyle, "Malfoy, let Crabbe and Goyle work together. You work with Mr. Kent. Ms. Kent can work with…" he pointed his finger at Zatanna.

"Zatanna Zatara, sir," said Zatanna.

"I did not ask for your name, girl," said Snape.

"Well you'd need to know it eventually," said Zatanna.

"Another fifteen points from Gryffindor."

"Just let it go," said Clark when Zatanna was about to say something. They all pulled out their wands and turned to their partners. Clark saw that he had to duel the boy he bumped into last night, the same one that broke Harry's nose and was laughing about it.

"So, is this your third time repeating sixth year? I know that they say that Gryffindors are more brawn than brain, but you're just ridiculous," he said with a sneer.

"Better than being pale and scrawny," Clark retorted. This just made him angry.

"How dare you. Don't you know who I am?"

"You know, I really don' care much."

"Mr. Kent, Mr. Malfoy, need I remind you the meaning of non-verbal?" Snape called out before Malfoy could say anything back.

"No, Professor," said Malfoy, grudgingly. They both pointed their wands at each other to attempt, or pretend to attempt, a wandless stunning. A majority of the class, however, passed with Malfoy throwing various insults at Clark, which he ignored.

"Six years of study and you all find difficulty in a simple stunning spell," said Snape to the class, condescendingly, "Step aside, Weasley. Allow me to demonstrate. Prepare yourself, Potter," everyone in the class looked to where Snape was facing Harry with his wand out. Clark noticed that Harry seemed very tense, as though he was expecting a real attack.

Just as Snape was about to cast his spell, "_Expelliarmus!_" the force of Harry's spell knocked the professor off of his feet.

Some Slytherine students rushed to help the teacher up. He straightened his robes and glared angrily at Harry, "I said _Non-verbal_, Potter! What part of that is lost on you?"

"Sorry, it was a reflex," said Harry, stiffly.

"_Sir!_" Snape emphasized.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', professor,"

Several things happened all at once. Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation; Ron stared wide-eyed; there was a sharp intake of breathe from the two Kryptonians and the rest of the class went dead silent.

"You shouldn't have done that," said Clark as they were walking towards lunch. Harry ignored him.

"He's right, Harry. You're gonna get in big trouble if you can't learn to control your temper," said Hermione. She was trying to keep up with Harry and Clark. Ron was trailing behind with Kara and Zatanna.

"What're you thinking getting a detention on the first day of school?" Clark scolded.

"It's none of _your_ business. Why don't you just leave me _alone_," said Harry.

Luckily everyone else was more concerned with their stomachs than to eavesdrop on their conversation. Ron, Hermione, Kara and Zatanna, however, hung onto every word. They stayed out of it as it got more heated though, as they didn't think it wise to get in the middle of it.

"Yes it is. It's my job to keep you safe…" he said as quietly as possible.

Harry stopped suddenly and turned to Clark, "I can take care of myself. I've done it for fifteen years!"

"Yeah, you've done a great job, staying on your teacher's bad side and getting in trouble every other week."

"What's it to you? You're not my father."

Harry hurried off again, Hermione and Ron close behind, leaving Clark staring dumbstruck with Kara and Zatanna. What Harry had said was true, but it still stung Clark worse than the young wizard knew.

"Can you believe him?" asked Clark of the other two. Kara patted Clark's back consolingly.

"You're both already fighting like brother," said Zatanna excitedly, causing two simultaneous glares to be sent her way. They started off after the trio that was already far ahead of them.

Meanwhile, Hermione was whispering to Ron, "I just noticed, Harry and Clark are a _lot_ alike."

Well that was chapter 9, I hope everyone enjoyed it. What did everyone think of the character portrayals and how they reacted to the given situations? What did everyone think of the interactions between all the characters? McGonagall with Clark, Kara and Zatanna; Harry and Clark; ect.

I have a feeling things are going to start getting pretty interesting int the next few chapters.


	10. Harry's Eys, The Bracelet

**Harry's Eyes; The Bracelet**

Clark was having no luck on his own potion.

"I was never the best at chemistry, and this is bringing back bad memories of an exploding lab," he whispered to Zatanna and Kara.

"I don't see why not; it's in your blood," said Kara. Her potion and Zatanna's were both at the correct stage, "I was mixing chemicals before bed when I was only ten Kryptonian years old."

"It's easy Clark, just follow the instructions. It's like following a recipe."

Clark looked around to see how everyone else in the room, mostly his brother, was doing. He seemed to be having just as much trouble.

'_Like following a recipe?'_ he thought to himself, '_Come on, Clark, you can do this. Mom taught you how to follow a recipe when you were twelve. That's Earth years._

He set his mind to the task and got to work.

Meanwhile, Harry stood at his cauldron, looking at the pages of his book in frustration. First, he found out he was to have three babysitters, as if he couldn't take care of himself. Add to that a detention from _Snape_! And to top it all off, the bloody fumes in the room were apparently making the instructions in the book appear blurry. His left hand was on the edge of the desk as he tried to point out the words with his right hand. He failed to notice the wood of the desk splintering slightly as his grip tightened with his mounting frustration.

"Something wrong, Harry?" asked Hermione, though she wasn't much better off as she was trying to defend her perfect potions score. Her hair was all frizzy from the fumes.

"I'm just having trouble reading the instructions," he said, letting out a sigh. He took off his glasses and rubbed his temple with his fingertips, trying to relieve some tension. He opened his eyes and stared hopelessly at the page.

"Wait a minute," he said quietly to himself.

Suddenly, the words were clear enough for him to read. He could even make out the added notes from the book's previous owner. He looked at his right hand, which still held his glasses.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione, slightly distracted by her own potion but concerned all the same.

"I can see without my glasses." He held them up to show to her.

"Really?" she said, forgetting her potion for a moment and taking his glasses to examine them.

"Let's not get distracted now." Slughorn said as he passed by them. Hermione slowly handed the glasses back to Harry. As Harry pocketed his glasses,

"Why don't you go and have your eyes checked after class," she suggested.

"My eyes are better than ever, why should I have them checked?"

"It was just a suggestion."

Harry went back to reading his instructions. Hermione noticed that he wasn't even squinting through the fumes. She decided to add this new information to the checklist she had formed in her head.

Unbeknownst to either of them, their conversation was overheard by Kara.

**Gryffindor Tower- After Dinner**

After the best dinner that he'd had in a long while, Clark, Kara and Zatanna were on their way to the common rooms. They spent dinner sitting just a few feet from Harry and his friends, mostly due to the fact that they weren't really considered part of their small circle yet, but also partly because Harry still seemed to resent their constant presence. They were still close enough, however to overhear Harry and Hermione arguing over the Half-Blood Prince's book.

When they were on the floor leading to the tower, Kara beckoned the other two to follow her. After maneuvering past the other students on the way to the common room as well, they ended up standing in an empty corridor near the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I think Harry is growing into his vision powers," whispered Kara to her companions as they followed Harry and his friends to the Gryffindor table.

"What? How do you know?" asked Clark, urgently.

"I overheard him and Hermione talking in class. He doesn't need his glasses anymore."

"Is he supposed to be developing vision-based powers this fast?" asked Zatanna.

"I don't know. We haven't even seen signs of strength, speed or invulnerability yet. I had those powers to some extent for as long as I can remember. And I never wore glasses so I'm not sure if he's developing his abilities in the same order."

"When did you get x-ray and heat vision?" asked Kara.

Clark though back to his freshman year in high school. "I got x-ray vision first, when I was fifteen. It just sort of started. Then I developed heat vision a year later. It was triggered by my…" he stopped and began blushing.

"Triggered by what?" asked Zatanna.

"When I got my heat vision, it started when I was thinking about…" he cleared his throat nervously, "It's triggered by hormones." He finally said, a little faster than normal.

"Hormones, what do you… oh," said Zatanna, realizing what he meant when she took in his blush and that he wouldn't look either in the eye.

"I'm not even touching that one," said Kara quickly.

"Yeah, Clark, I think you can help him out with that particular power," Zatanna said smirking, "Should we tell him now?"

"No, remember what the headmaster said? It'll be enough of a shock without adding any more emotional stress that he doesn't need," said Clark. "Let's wait for something more extreme,"

"Like what?" Kara asked.

"Like, maybe when his strength starts developing, but definitely before he develops heat vision."

"Yes, it would be _very_ embarrassing for it to go off in class," said Kara, smirking. She and Zatanna then headed off together. Clark could hear them both mumbling things to each other such as '_Of course boys would have a sex related power- they're all pigs- mine never involved sex.'_

Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing homework together when the new students came and sat with them. Harry was in one of the armchairs while Ron and Hermione were both on the couch. Clark took the opposite armchair while Kara took the remaining seat on the couch and Zatanna pulled up a chair from a nearby table.

"Hello," said Hermione cheerily.

"Hi," they all replied.

"Congratulations on winning that potion in class this afternoon," said Clark to Harry.

"Yeah, thanks," said Harry awkwardly. Clark noticed Hermione tense up a bit at the mention of their potions class. It seemed to be a sore subject for her.

"Didn't you used to wear glasses?" asked Clark, feigning curiosity.

"Yeah, I did. But I must have outgrown them. I just realized that I can see even better without them."

"That's good. It makes it easier to see your eyes, they're very nice," said Zatanna.

"Thank you," said Harry shyly, with a blush, "I've been told I get them from my mum."

"If you keep that up, you're going to give him a premature heat-burst," Kara whispered to Zatanna.

Hermione noticed something glinting in the light from the fire and, looking down, saw that it was the bracelet on Kara's right wrist. She was about to turn back to her homework when she noticed the symbol on the bracelet.

"That's an interesting bracelet, Kara. Wherever did you get it?" she asked, eyeing it in concealed curiosity.

Kara looked down at it for a second before answering, "It's sort of like a family heirloom."

"It's very nice," said Hermione before turning to Harry and Ron, "Don't you boys think so?"

"Think what?" asked Ron. Harry looked up, equally confused.

"Don't you think it's nice- _Kara's Bracelet?_" she said pointedly to the two wizards.

Harry looked at the bracelet, just to appease Hermione, "Yes it is nice. Very ni- nice," it was then that he saw what Hermione saw. The symbol on the bracelet was that of an 'S' inside of a pentagon.


	11. Quidditch Tryouts

**Quidditch Tryouts**

In the following weeks, Harry, Clark and their friends attended their classes as normal. Harry had his first lesson with Dumbledore and learned about how Voldemort's mother seduced his father with love potion. Other than that, the days went by with nothing of note happening.

Quidditch season would soon be approaching and Harry, as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, set the second Saturday of the year to hold trials.

Clark was excited on the day of the tryouts. He had no interest in playing the game himself, but he heard that it was as popular here as American football was back home. And he wanted to see his brother play. He felt an extreme sense of pride in the dark-haired green-eyed youth when he entered the Great Hall that morning to see him in his Quidditch uniform.

"Are you going to watch the tryouts?" asked Kara when he sat down at the table across from her and Zatanna. Harry was only a few seats down trying to reassure Ron, who was trying out today.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it," he took a bite of egg, "Aren't you?"

"Not today, Clark. Kara and I are going to the library to do some research, mainly about this Voldemort person," said Zatanna.

"But you go and have a good time," said Kara, standing up as she had finished her breakfast. Clark bid her and Zatanna farewell as they headed off to the library.

Meanwhile, where Harry and his friends were sitting, "Have you seen Hagrid around recently?" asked Hermione.

Both boys looked up to the staff table, but they could tell instantly that Hagrid wasn't there, as he's not easy to miss when he is there.

"Now that I think of it I haven't seen him since the first night back," said Harry.

"Since before we chose our classes," said Ron. They had all chosen not to take Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class this year.

"Perhaps we should go and visit him after tryouts," said Hermione. The other two anxiously agreed.

Soon enough Harry and the Quidditch team stood up to head to the pitch, along with many other students that were either going to watch or tryout.

About halfway down to the pitch, Hermione spoke up, "So, Clark, are you planning on trying out?" Clark was walking alongside her, Ron and Harry. The other two remained silent, though Ron was just too nervous to talk.

"No, not me. I'm not much of a flyer," he replied, "I don't really even know much about it, but I'm interested in seeing what it's all about."

"Oh, that's right; they have something different in America. Quodpot I think it was,"

Clark of course didn't know what the hell she was talking about so he just answered with a quick, "Yeah,"

Once they got down to the pitch, the team and the ones trying out parted from the ones that came to watch, "Good luck everyone," Clark said good-naturedly, though he felt a little silly afterward. He and Hermione found seats up in the stands and waited for the tryouts to begin.

Because of how high up the stands were, it was difficult for everyone to hear what they were saying down on the field; so Clark used his super-hearing to hear what they were saying. He chuckled when Harry had to dismiss half of the group because they weren't even in Gryffindor.

"What's funny?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, nothing, I just remembered something funny," he said to cover for his slip.

"Oh, alright," said Hermione, giving him a curious stare before directing her attention back to the field.

Next Harry instructed the students to fly around the pitch to get a good idea of how they were on a broom, which was good because a few of them could barely get up in the air. Once that part was through, Harry had them divide up into groups based on which position they were trying for.

Eventually the Keeper tryouts came around. There were only a few people trying out for this position. One was Ron and another was Cormac McLaggen. Clark heard a few of his arrogant boasts on the way down from the castle.

"He's pretty good," Clark mentioned as they watched McLaggen block three goals.

"_Confundus_," Hermione whispered after he blocked a fourth.

"Did you say something?" asked Clark.

"No, not me," said Hermione quickly. Clark turned back to the field to see McLaggen miss the final goal.

They clapped and cheered as Ron flew in front of the goals and managed to block all of them.

At the end of tryouts, they left the stands and went to meet Harry and Ron.

"I want another tryout," a red-faced McLaggen was arguing with Harry, "His sister went easy on him with that last shot!"

"That was the shot that he almost missed. You had your chance; you didn't block all your shots, Ron did. He's keeper," Harry argued back.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Clark, causing both boys to look his way.

McLaggen took one look at the tall, broad-shouldered Clark and said, "No," and then walked off, sparing Harry a dark look.

"You gotta hate a sore loser," said Clark.

Harry didn't answer. He began helping his teammates return the equipment to the supply room.

"I suppose we should wait for them outside of the pitch," said Hermione. As they were walking, they heard the sound of laughter. Standing near the entrance to the pitch was Malfoy and his group of Slytherine friends. Malfoy was telling jokes and making motions that seemed to resemble falling off of a broom, which made the rest laugh.

"What's the rush, mudblood? Are you off to shave your head? I imagine that's the only way to correct that frizzy mess you call hair," Malfoy drawled when he saw them, "You might actually look better, too. At least it can't possibly make you look any worse."

"Just ignore them, "Hermione whispered, keeping her eyes forward while they waited for Harry and Ron.

"We were just down watching the tryouts. There were pretty slim pickings this year, weren't there? Potter might as well hand us the trophy right now," he and his friends laughed, "Tell me, _Kent_, who do you think is more likely to get knocked off their broom by a bludger this year: Scarhead or the Weasel? Personally I hope it's Potter."

Clark turned to the group, "Listen, Malfoy, we don't want any trouble. Why don't you and your little group of thugs go bother someone else?" He turned his back on them.

"Why don't you make us?" Clark ignored him, "Hey, Kent, I'm talking to you!"

Next thing he knew, Clark was thrown forward, "Clark!" Hermione screamed as the Slytherines began laughing.

Clark jumped up and in a flash had Malfoy by the front of his robes, a look of fear on his face. The Slytherines and Hermione were too stunned to do anything.

"Kent, Malfoy," they heard someone shout. Looking in the direction of the castle, Clark saw Professor McGonagall hurrying toward them, a look of rage of her face, "Get to my office at once!"

"But Professor, he attacked me," Malfoy pleaded.

"Do not tell me such lies, Malfoy. I saw everything. The both of you will wait for me in my office and I will deal with you shortly."

Clark let go of Malfoy and spared him an angry glare before doing as they were told.

"What have we missed?" Hermione turned to see Harry, Ron and the rest of the team emerging from the pitch.

"Malfoy jinxed Clark and Clark retaliated," she said, looking worriedly after Clark.

"I wish I'd have seen that," said Ron.

The other Gryffindors and the Slytherines began walking back to the castle, "Are you ready to go see Hagrid?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked at him as he and Ron began walking, "Aren't you the least bit worried about him?"

"I don't see anything we can do about it," said Harry.

"Really, Harry, you're being childish. You don't have to be so angry at them. They're here to protect you, but that doesn't mean that Dumbledore doesn't think you can take care of yourself."

"It's not that, Hermione…"

"Well, not _only_ that," Ron added, receiving a glare from Harry.

"I just don't trust them. They're hiding something,"

"And why do you think that? Did they visit the wrong shop, like Malfoy did?"

Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at her, "Don't you remember Kara's bracelet? Remember the symbol on it?"

"Yes, Harry, I remember. But don't you think the fact that you had a dream about it means that you should stay close to them and find out what it means?"

"Or the dream could be a warning of danger," Harry started walking again.

"Well even if that were true, and I highly doubt that it is, we still need to figure out what it means so that we can be ready for it."

Harry didn't answer.

"Boys are so stubborn," said Hermione, more to herself.

Soon enough, they were nearing Hagrid's hut, but there was no sign of Hagrid.

"Maybe he's off in the forest," said Hermione.

Harry was about to answer when they heard a rustling sound. Walking around the hut, they came across the great half bird, half horse creature, also called a hippogriff, known as Buckbeak.

Harry bowed to the creature and, when he bowed back, approached him, "Hey, Beaky. Are you happy to be back with Hagrid?" Buckbeak nudged Harry affectionately with his beak.

"Get away from 'im! He's dangerous if you don't know how ter handle 'im!" they heard a booming voice coming from the forest. Turning around, they saw that it was Hagrid; his dog fang was trailing along behind him.

"Hi Hagrid," said Harry.

"Oh, it's you three," he said, before walking into his hut and slamming the door behind him.

"Oh, dear," said Hermione.

"Come on," Harry ran up to the door and knocked, "Hagrid, come on let us in!"

"Harry, maybe we should come back when he's in a better mood," Hermione suggested.

Harry knocked again, slightly harder than before, "Hagrid, if you don't let us in right now, we're gonna blast it open!" His frustration growing, Harry banged on the door as hard as he could. That's when, with a loud creaking noise, the door broke off its hinges and collapsed inside the hut.

Hagrid looked at him, stunned, "Harry?"


	12. The Stargazer's Prophecy

**The Stargazer's Prophecy**

His robes flapped around him. He barely noticed that he was running. All he knew is that he had to get far away.

"Harry, Harry, come back!" Hagrid, Ron and Hermione were shouting after him.

_I've got to run faster_, he thought to himself.

It was then that he noticed that everything around him was a blur.

"STOP, I've got to stop!" He tried to stop himself, but tripped on his quidditch robes and stumbled several hundred feet.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and spat the dirt and leaves out of his mouth. Looking around, he saw that he was in the middle of a large ditch. In another few seconds he realized he created it.

"Ah!" He started clawing frantically at the sides of the ditch to pull himself out. He crawled out and then turned to look at the damaged earth, and backed up to a tree.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself as he hugged his knees.

* * *

><p>Clark rested his chin in his hand as he and Malfoy waited for McGonagall to arrive. Malfoy was tapping his foot incessantly, sighing impatiently every once in a while.<p>

"Would you stop that?" Clark asked, annoyed.

"I don't have to do anything you ask. It's your fault we're here in the first place."

Clark looked at him in disbelief, "You attacked me!"

"You will not raise your voices in my office," they turned to the door to see Professor McGonagall walking in. She walked around her desk and looked down on them, "I'm astounded at the behavior I saw today! You've brought shame on both your houses!"

Clark looked down, his face a mixture of both anger and shame. Even though he left school years ago he still didn't like being in trouble with a teacher.

"Do you have anything to say for yourselves?"

Malfoy sighed haughtily, "I don't know why I'm here. I am just a victim."

McGonagall glared at him. "In the five years I've known you have never been just a victim. I imagine you started the whole thing."

"He did," said Clark.

"Quiet, Kent! Now as punishment, eighty points will be taken from each of your houses." Malfoy began to protest, but a look from McGonagall silenced him once again. "I will also be speaking with Professor Snape, and you will both serve detention together every Saturday for the next month."

"For a month?" Clark asked, stunned.

"Yes, Kent, a month. Perhaps in that time the two of you will learn how to get along or at least act your age." She sat down behind her desk and fixed them both with a stern stare. "You are dismissed Malfoy. Return to your dormitory immediately."

Malfoy jumped up and ran out the door, not even bothering to close it. "What about me?" Clark asked.

"I'd like a private word with you." She waved her wand, causing the door to close and silence itself.

"Are you really going to make me do detention?"

"Yes, Mr. Kent, I am. Since you are posing as a student here, I will hold you to the same expectations as all the other students.

Clark took a deep breathe, "Look, I know I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

McGonagall looked at him for a few seconds, "What would you have done had I not intervened? Beat him to a pulp? Break every bone in his body? I realize these are merely expressions, but with your gifts they are entirely possible."

Clark looked guilty again, "I know."

McGonagall sighed, "I understand that Harry is going to be coming into his new powers very soon, and that you will need to be here to teach him how to use and control them. How much longer must you wait to tell him?"

"I will tell him, soon."

"Very well, may I suggest that during the time that you are here you exercise a little more self-control?"

"I'll be on my best behavior," said Clark, sincerely.

"Good, now return to the common room."

Clark got up and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Harry was walking through the forest trying to make his way back to the castle, though he was hopelessly lost. He was still shaken by his earlier experience and couldn't figure out how he got outside the castle grounds without detection in the first place.<p>

Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of breathing, and heartbeats. He began breathing heavier with fear. "Who's there?"

"You have no need to fear, Harry Potter," came a deep voice. Out of the shadow of the trees stepped a tall, black centaur.

"What do you want?" asked Harry, backing away. He still remembered the last time that he had a run-in with the centaurs. They'd been less than friendly since Firenze had started teaching at Hogwarts.

"We are merely observing you." Another centaur stepped out. From his red hair and beard and chestnut body, Harry recognized him as Ronan.

"Why are you observing me?"

He looked up into the sky, which was slowly darkening. "Our kind have been gazing at the stars in the heavens for centuries now. Therefore it does not escape our notice when one of them disappears forever."

"What's that got to do with me?" The centaur fixed Harry with an intense gaze.

"Your kind are descended from the stars. The coming of your kind has long been foretold through those same stars from whence you came."

Harry stared blankly at him before shaking his head in confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Could you just point the way to get back to the castle?"

Ronan slowly raised his arm and pointed to his left.

"Thank you," said Harry, and began walking in that direction. He looked back once or twice to see Ronan watching him until the centaur was out of sight.

"That was creepy," said Harry.

It was well after nightfall when the castle came into sight.

"Finally."

He began running toward it, but stopped and collapsed when a wave of pain and nausea hit him. He saw a faint green glow out of the corner of his eye just before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Clark," he looked up from where he was sitting in the common room to see Kara and Zatanna walking in. "What did you do?"<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"She's referring to what happened today with Malfoy," said Zatanna.

"Oh, that," Clark said, sheepishly.

He was silent for a few minutes before Kara spoke again, "Well, what happened?"

"He attacked me so I grabbed him by his shirt."

"Clark, you're always lecturing me about controlling myself, and then you go and do something like this!"

"I know it was stupid. McGonagall took away eighty points and now I have detention for a month. I feel really bad about it so can we please drop it?"

Kara crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Did either of you get any information on this Voldemort guy?"

"Actually we did. There was a lot of information in the library about the last war against him," said Zatanna.

"This guy's really bad news, Clark," said Kara. "Last time he became so powerful, not everyone that was working for him were willing. He would control people and torture them. Some joined up just to keep from going against him, out of fear."

"We've faced worse," said Clark.

"But this one has an army. And don't forget, magic affects us just like everyone else," said Kara.

"And he wants your brother," said Zatanna.

"Well he's gonna have to get through me first."

"Clark, Kara, Zatanna!" They looked up to see who was calling them. It was Hermione. She was running in through the portrait hole, followed closely by Ron.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Clark.

"Have any of you seen Harry?" she asked when she was close enough.

"No, I haven't seen him since the tryouts. What happened?" asked Clark, getting concerned.

"Something happened today, something strange. And then he began running and disappeared."

Clark, Kara and Zatanna all shared a look of apprehension before jumping up and heading out of the common room.


	13. The Green Death

**The Green Death**

Harry hated the color green. It was that wretched color that took his parents and haunted his dreams for years. Then it took Cedric and Sirius. Now it was here for him. That awful green glow lit up everything around him.

His hands clawed at the ground as he tried to get away. He could feel his robes catching and tearing on twigs and roots. His breathing was becoming painful and his vision was blurring. He couldn't even see the castle in the distance anymore.

"_Somebody… Help!"_ he wheezes as he collapsed completely onto the ground. Any strength he needed to get away from the giant emerald colored rock was gone. "_Please."_

He desperately hoped someone could hear him, though he knew that there was no one around for miles.

He took another shuddering breathe before he finally lost consciousness.

"Tell me exactly what happened," said Kara as she, Zatanna and the students were running towards Dumbledore's office.

Hermione took a deep breath, "We were heading down to talk to Hagrid. His door was locked, but we knew he was home. So Harry was knocking hard to get his attention when…" She paused.

"The door just broke off its hinges," Ron finished for her.

Kara didn't say anything.

"Do you hear anything?" Zatanna asked.

"Not yet," Kara answered, focusing her hearing for any sign of Harry's voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Kara quickly. "What happened next?"

"He just ran off. Or he started out running but then he just vanished," said Ron.

"It's not possible for anyone to apparate or disapparate within the castle grounds," said Hermione, near tears. "What if someone abducted him using really dark magic?"

"I'm sure that's not what happened," said Kara.

"How would you know?" Ron asked stubbornly.

"We just do." They finally came to the secret entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Pumpkin Pasties," said Kara, expecting the entrance to open. But nothing happened.

At this time, Clark came to a stop near the forest. He began listening and looking with his x-ray vision, though he hoped that Harry wasn't hidden by magic. He had been speeding around the grounds in an ever-widening circle trying to find his little brother.

"Come on, Harry, where are you?" he said to himself.

That's when he heard it. His heart leapt at the sound of Harry's voice. But his joy was short-lived when he heard what Harry was saying.

"_Somebody… Help!"_ he heard Harry's strained voice coming from the forest. Then, even more faint, "_Please."_

Clark ran to the area where he heard it. He ran faster than he ever did before, but stopped short when he felt the nausea hit him, and saw the familiar green hue.

"Harry," he said when he saw the boy collapsed on the ground and bathed in green.

"Hagrid!" He turned and sped to where he last saw the giant on the other side of the castle grounds.

"Harry!" Hagrid called, holding a lantern out in front of him while Fang sniffed around for the boy.

"Hagrid!"

"Clark?" Hagrid turned to see the young man behind him. "Where did you come from? What are you doing outside the castle?"

"I found Harry. He's in trouble!" said Clark hurriedly.

At Clark's words, all other questions left Hagrid's mind but one, "Where is he?"

"Follow me," said Clark.

They hurried across the castle grounds. Clark was thankful for the giant's size as it meant he could cover more ground in a shorter time than most humans. But it was still taking precious time to get to his brother.

"He's over there," Clark pointed to the green glow in the distance.

"Harry," said Hagrid, stooping down to check on the boy. "He's barely breathing!"

Hagrid picked him up and began carrying him back to the castle, but then he felt a sudden wind pass him and Harry was gone from his arms.

"Come on, open up!" said Kara, pounding on the wall that was now beginning to crack.

"Kara, it's no use. He's not in there," said Zatanna, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder as the astonished students looked on.

"Help!" They all turned to see Clark standing there with Harry in his arms.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched, rushing at them.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ron, seeing Harry's green-tinged skin.

"It's Kryptonite," said Clark.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked.

"How long was he exposed?" asked Kara as Clark set him down on the floor and Zatanna began checking his vitals.

"I don't know," said Clark, his eyes beginning to water.

"We need to get him to Madame Pomfrey," said Hermione.

"There's nothing she can do for him," said Zatanna, sadly.

"No, don't say that!" Clark yelled, startling everyone else. "Isn't there a spell or something?"

"He's too far gone, Clark. He needs sunlight, and Dawn isn't for hours. He doesn't have that kind of time," said Zatanna, tears rolling down her face.

"What are you all talking about? We need to do something!" said Hermione, though her words fell on deaf ears.

"Kara, can you…" Clark began, hurriedly.

"Give him to me," Kara scooped up her cousin. "Just hold on a little longer, Harry," she whispered before she levitated off the ground, floated out the window and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"_Harry!_" Hermione screamed, running at the window and screaming at the moon-lit grounds.

Clark reached out and grabbed the girl before she tried to follow.

"Stop! Let me go!" She shrieked, pounding on Clark's chest with her fists. "What have you people done with Harry? Give him back!"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, grabbing her arms as Clark set her down and she tried to lunge back at him.

"She just took him somewhere he can heal from the kryptonite poisoning," said Zatanna.

"Poison… _What poison?!_" Hermione reached into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"_Ēm Ot_," before she could cast any spells, her wand flew from her hand and was caught by Zatanna.

"Bloody Hell," said Ron, astonished.

Hermione looked at her hand and then at Zatanna. She was frowning, her arms crossed and still holding the girl's wand. "Who _are_ you?"

Kara soared through the air. Her golden hair whipped out behind her yet everything else was frozen due to her speed. She dodged a few planes and birds and flew through a tornado until she was half-way around the earth where the sun was just peeking over the horizon.

"_Hold on Harry, just a little longer. Just please hold on,_" she pleaded with her thoughts.

Finally she reached the upper atmosphere in direct view of the sun and its life-giving energy.

"Come on, little cousin. Pull through." She listened for his heartbeat with her super-hearing, but it was still too slow and too faint. She prayed to Rao that they didn't get to him in time.

That was when she heard a stronger beat within his chest. Her own lifted with hope. Then there was another, and she saw the green melt from his face with the golden sunlight. He was still pale, but he was getting better.

He began to breathe again and his heart rate returned to normal.

"That's it, Harry," said Kara, hugging him close.

"Whazgoingon?" she heard him ask, weakly and with a groan. She watched as he slowly began to open his eyes. "Kara?"

"You're safe now," she said with a gentle smile. He settled his head back for a moment and rested his eyes before opening them again and looking around. "Now, Harry, don't panic…"

She saw his green eyes widen as he realized they were hovering hundreds of miles above the ground.

"Wha…?"

"Harry we- we've got a lot to talk about."


	14. Snow and Broken Bones

**Snow and Broken Bones**

"Put me down; let go of me!" Harry began struggling, too panicked to realize he would fall if she let him go.

"Hold on, Harry; let me find someplace to land."

She landed on a cliff in a patch of snow. The mountain she chose was secluded and there were no other people for miles. Harry continued to struggle as she touched down.

"Fine!" she said, dropping him from her arms and placing her hands on her hips.

Harry jumped up on wobbly knees, shaking snow out of his torn robes. "Thanks."

Kara touched the back of her hand to his forehead. "You're still a little pale."

Harry pushed her hand away, "I'm fine!" He looked around. "Where are we?"

"I think somewhere in the Canadian Rockies," said Kara. "Come on, we need to get back to Hogwarts. Your friends are worried enough as it is."

"I'm not going back."

"What?" asked Kara, surprised, "Why not?"

"I can't. Ron and Hermione- they saw me." He was breathing heavy, almost hysterical.

"They're your friends. It doesn't matter what they saw. They just want you home safe."

"You didn't see their faces!" he yelled. "They were afraid of what I did; they were afraid of me!"

"I'm sure that wasn't it, Harry. They're worried about you. Please calm down and come back with me."

"Calm Down!" Harry shouted. Kara tried to shush him, eyeing the snow higher up the mountain. "How can I calm down after everything that's happened today, after everything that's been happening?"

"Maybe it'd help if you talked to me about it. I understand what you're going through."

"How can you possibly understand? You don't know," Harry said, near tears and pacing back and forth.

"I know more than you think. Now can you please keep your voice down? We're on a mountain in case you haven't noticed."

Harry wasn't listening, "I've never felt like such a FREAK!"

He bellowed the last word, his voice magnified to fifty times its normal volume. It echoed all around them in the still air. When the echo died down, they heard a rumbling sound.

"Oh, that's just great," said Kara. She snatched Harry up and sped off before hundreds of feet of snow collapsed on top of them.

Before Harry realized what was happening, they were a safe distance from the mountain. He looked up to see the avalanche of snow make its way down the side of the mountain.

He looked up at Kara.

"You've got to be more careful now with all the things you can do. We're just lucky there was no one around to get hurt in the avalanche."

Harry gulped and took a deep, shuddery breathe. "What is it that you think I can do?"

Kara put a hand on his shoulder. "You're incredibly strong," Harry nodded, "You may or may not have noticed, but you don't get too hot or cold no matter what the temperature is."

Harry thought back to the past few weeks and found that she was right. There were many days over the summers that were miserably warm, yet he never broke a sweat. And more recently he hadn't been fastening his school cloak to block out the cool autumn wind.

"You also don't tire easily and you can run really fast." She spoke gently, not failing to notice the pained confusion on his face.

He cleared his throat and said in a small voice, "What's happening to me?"

Kara held his face in both hands, "Come back with me. I promise that Clark and I will tell you everything."

He hesitated, and then nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>Ron turned round the corner, panting. He looked back.<p>

"Hurry, Hermione; run!"

"I'm running as fast as I can!" she clutched at a stitch in her side as she caught up with Ron.

Ron began running again, but he ran into something solid and almost fell to the stone floor. Someone caught him by the arm, holding him in place.

"Ron?" Hermione rounded the corner to find Ron trying to struggle free of Clark's grip. "Let go of him!"

She grabbed Clark's wrist to try and pull him off, but it was no use.

"You guys don't have to run. We're not going to hurt you!" he tried to say over their yells and the sounds of struggle. "Just calm down until Kara gets back!"

"Save yourself!" Ron told her. She let go and ran down the corridor.

"Help; someone help!" Hermione called, her voice echoing through the empty corridor.

"Hermione, please," she heard Zatanna say before she saw a faint purple light pulsed in front of her before she ran into an invisible wall. . "People can't know that we're not students."

"Who are you then?!" Ron asked, still struggling. "You're death eaters, aren't you? And Kara's gone to take Harry to You-Know-Who!"

Ron felt his arm jerk, before he was thrown to the ground with a thump and an, "Oof!"

"Don't say that!" Clark yelled angrily. "We would never do anything to hurt Harry!"

Ron stood up, rubbing his wrist. Then he held up both fists.

"You can't fight me, Ron," said Clark in a serious tone.

Ron didn't listen. He pulled his right fist back and threw all of his weight into the punch, striking Clark in the jaw. But Clark didn't even flinch.

"Ow; Bloody Hell!" Ron held his aching wrist, his hand hanging limp. "I think it's broken!"

"I told you," Clark smirked.

"Both of you cut it out!" Zatanna yelled. "Let me see."

She reached for Ron's hand without giving him an opportunity to object. "_D'nah D'nem_."

With a sickening _crunch_, Ron's hand straightened itself out.

"_Ah, mother-_!" Zatanna held up a hand and in a flash of violet sparks, Ron was instantly silenced.

"What do you want then if you're not here to hurt Harry?" Hermione asked with her arms crossed.

"We only want to help him," said Clark.

"Help him by kidnapping him, eh? What'll that accomplish?" asked Ron, cradling his hand again.

Clark glared. "You need to trust us."

"If you want our trust then give back our wands," said Hermione.

Zatanna and Clark exchanged glances. "Fair enough," said Zatanna, pulling the wands from her jacket pocket.

"Thank you," said Hermione stiffly, taking hers. "Now what was wrong with Harry and why did Kara take him away?"

"And how could she fly like that?" asked Ron.

"It's a long story," said Zatanna.

"And it's for Harry's ears only," said Clark. The younger two were going to argue, but they all heard a familiar yowling nearby: Filch's cat.

"Let's take this to the common room, shall we?" asked Zatanna. "We can wait for Kara and Harry there."

"Fine," said Hermione. They all began running in the opposite direction just as Mrs. Norris peeked around the corner.

"Where are they, my sweet? We'll catch them this time," Filch came running after his cat. He ran smack into the invisible barrier and was knocked on his back, out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I hope everyone enjoyed this. It took me awhile to work out the set up for this chapter. I hope I did alright in making the characters' reactions believable.


End file.
